The Shiikate Saga
by Neoraichu
Summary: On a trip to New Planet Namek, something goes wrong. Soon Vegeta finds himself in a battle with a new super fighter. Can he handle the problem, or will Goku have to step in?
1. Chapter 1

The Shiikate Saga

Part 1: The Field Trip

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Oh, and this is my very first Dragon Ball Z fanfic.

Vegeta stomped his way through the group of high schoolers while he was headed to the bridge of the hyper speed Capsule Corp spacecraft. He made no effort to disguise the fact he didn't want to be there by scowling at everyone he passed. Of course, the fact he was wearing a pink shirt again with some red and white floral print on it wasn't improving his mood either. With Vegeta, a scowl was so normal for him that no one else really noticed the difference.

"BULMA!" called Vegeta, "Why am I escorting a bunch of human students to New Planet Namek?!"

"Because you were bored stupid back home," replied Bulma without looking back from the pilot's seat, "Now that Super Majin Buu was defeated, it's been almost peaceful on Earth for months now."

"And I suppose this qualifies as excitement?!" he retorted as he walked up to Bulma's side.

"You haven't been to New Planet Namek before."

"So?" he answered, "Why does that make it special?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Maybe some super alien will invade the planet while we're there."

"Don't try to cheer me up, woman!" he growled.

She turned to look at him and winked as she said, "Well I'm sure we can find something interesting to do there."

"Really?" he asked, "Isn't one kid enough for you?"

"Well a Prince should surely have more than one good heir, don't you think?"

"We'll... talk about that later!" he replied awkwardly.

"Well get ready," she said as she looked back at the instruments, "We're on final approach to land now."

The ship was turning around so it's landing pads were facing the planet and the thrusters could slow the ship's decent. New Planet Namek was somewhat larger than Earth, and had a slightly higher gravity as a result. But it was not anything a human was unable to adapt to.

"Gravity doesn't bother me!" he snapped.

"Well be a Prince and check on our passengers then," she replied.

"Sometimes... woman!" he growled as he walked back out.

The ship began reentry at a leisurely Mach 1. A speed much lower than what it could really handle, but then it was slow enough to keep the turbulence down to a minimum. They passed through layers of the atmosphere as they drew closer to the ground.

"I think they're all fine," grumbled Vegeta as he came back, "You know I'm a Prince and not a babysitter?!"

"Whatever," she replied.

The craft continued to slow as they dropped below the lowest cloud level. Speed decreased until it hit about 100 kph. Then the craft began to shake. It wasn't a powerful shake, but it certainly wasn't right either.

"What's going on?!" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered, "There's no red lights anywhere. Something on the outside must have come loose. It's altering the ship's atmospheric profile. But it's nothing I can't compensate for."

"For a second, I thought something exciting was about to happen."

"Only you would think crashing is exciting," she retorted.

"No, Kakarot and any of his kids would surely think that would be more fun than me."

"Point taken."

Minutes passed as she ship slowed, and the ground drew closer. The craft became easier to control as it moved slower. Then the landing gear was deployed, and the craft settled down for a perfect 4-point landing. Then she went back to the passenger area with Vegeta following behind.

"Sorry for the rough landing," she said to them, "I better check the ship for damage before anyone leaves it. I'm sure it's nothing big, but I need to make sure there's no fuel leaks. Breathing that stuff will make you sick."

They nodded as she put on an environmental suit. Vegeta simply put on a breathing mask. Then the two of them walked out to inspect the ship. It didn't take long for them to see the problem.

"The cargo hatch is half open!" she said as they looked, "There must be a wiring problem!"

Vegeta nodded like he really understood what she was talking about. Then walked around the ship to see that there was no other problems, so they went back in to tell the others and close the hatch. But when they came in, the passengers were making small talk.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

The teacher, Mister Ban replied, "Well we can't find one of the student. We can't find Kinoko Shiikate anywhere."

"What?!" she replied, "How could she get off the ship before we... oh no."

She ran off as Vegeta followed.

"Now what?!" he asked.

"We have a few hoverbikes in the cargo hold," she replied, "She must have taken one for some reason! We better see what else is missing!"

"Oh that's just great," he grumbled.

After closing the hatch, a quick look around confirmed that one of the three hoverbikes was missing. Some other equipment was gone as well. An open safe was a sure sign of that. She ran up to it to take stock.

"The Dragon Radar is missing!" she said after a few seconds.

"What?!"

She ignored him as she ran back to the others.

"Mister Ban," she asked, "does Kinoko know Namekian?"

"Why yes," he replied, "She spent a good year with Nameks on Earth learning their language. The trip here was such an exciting thing for her."

"Did she speak with Dende?"

"Oh, she spent a lot of time with him. She absorbed everything he told her," he said as he paused, "Is something wrong with her?"

"Oh no," she answered, "I think she just got out of the ship ahead of us."

"She was so excited about coming here."

She grabbed Vegeta and led him out before she said, "I think she's going to gather the Dragon Balls and try to make the three wishes!"

"Oh that's just great!"

"Guessing at what altitude she launched, her hoverbike is probably out of tracking range by now," she continued.

"Well I'm pretty sure that the Namekians just aren't going to hand over the Dragon Balls because she asks nicely," he retorted.

"I don't want to see her get hurt either."

"You know I can't sense someone as weak as the average human," he sniffed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she replied, "but you have eyes so fly around the area and use them!"

He turned to walk away.

"And don't forget to take one of the radios with you!" she ordered, "I want to know the instant you see her!"

He sighed and flew off. The local Namekians were approaching the ship, so she went out to greet them. She wished there was more Z Fighters with her to aid in the search, but she only had herself and Vegeta to work with. Unfortunately the greeting of the Namekians was not going to go as well as she hoped. It seems that Kinoko Shiikate was the best translator in the whole group.

They were all taken to the village to be shown their lodgings while Vegeta continued his search. While they all settled in and had dinner, Vegeta finally came back eight hours later with no sign of the missing young woman.

Sometime after dinner, the sky darkened as storm clouds gathered. They just seemed to come out of nowhere. The Namekians became nervous. Bulma understood enough Namekian to know they were saying something about Porunga and stolen (Namekian) Dragon Balls. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Bulma knew that most likely meant that the great dragon was summoned and probably granting wishes already.

Suddenly Vegeta perked up and jumped to his feet.

"What is it?!" asked Bulma.

"I suddenly sensed a new power on this planet," he replied, "Someone powerful has just revealed themselves! It doesn't feel like any of the Namekians!"

"How powerful?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle as a Super Saiyan 3," he smirked, "I'm going to greet the newcomer!"

"Just don't start a fight for no reason!" she snapped.

"Oh heavens forbid," he replied as he ran out the door and flew away. It was easy to break the sound barrier as he closed in. He could see in the distance how Porunga was fading away even as he got closer. The clouds began to clear up again, and then he could see the planer's Dragon Balls scattering around the world once more. All three wishes must have been used, and used quickly.

Soon he could see someone on the ground below. He saw them from the back, as he could only see a large mane of golden hair. So he flew down to get a closer look. Landing behind them, he demanded, "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!"

When they turned, he could see it was a green eyed human woman. He swore he didn't remember anyone like that on the ship, but he couldn't think of any other way a human could have come to New Planet Namek. She was just wearing a red tube top and black biker shorts along with some cotton wrist bands and some black high top sneakers.

"Me?" she asked, "I'm Kinoko Shiikate."

"Don't lie to me," he snapped, "There was no one like you on the ship!"

"I'm not lying," she replied with a smirk, "because I'm not human any more. I'm a Saiyan just like you." He gawked as a golden tail emerged from her long mane of golden hair.

"NO WAY!" he said as he went Super Saiyan 3, "All Saiyans have black hair!"

"Your hair isn't black now," she replied.

"Wait!" he snapped, "Are you saying you're a Super Saiyan?!"

She nodded. "That's one of the things I wished for," she added with a smile.

"I'm tempted to beat you up just to show how foolish you are," he growled.

"Well don't let the fact I'm a girl dissuade you," she snorted, "You didn't hold back against Android 18 after all."

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" he shouted, "Perhaps beating you down will get you to respect me!"

"Then bring it, little man!" she retorted.

He yelled as he charged her head on. His aura brightened as he increased his power level. She blocked his volley of punches until one got through. The blow to her stomach sent her a mile back into a solid rock cliff. There was a large explosion and then utter quiet.

"Well," he smirked, "Super Saiyan my sorry... what the?!"

She emerged from the dust cloud unhurt. Brushing herself off, she said, "Well you loosened me up. When do you plan to fight me seriously?"

"Well laugh this off!" he shouted as he fired off one of his Super Energy Wave Volleys at her.

She didn't even try to dodge, but simply deflected all the shots into the cliff behind her.

"How could you?!.." he stammered.

"Let's just say I used another wish to copy all of the battle experiences of Son Goku," she replied with a smirk.

"No way!" he yelled, "That can't be possible!"

"Then let's test that," she replied as she shifted her stance. She pulled her hands to her side as she began chanting "KAAA!..."

"You're bluffing!"

"MAAAY!..." An energy ball formed between her hands.

"It took me years to learn how to do that!"

"HAAA!..." The energy ball grew larger.

"Do you think you're Kakarot or something?!"

"MAAY!..." It glowed even brighter.

"You're a fool!" he hissed as he prepared to defend himself.

"HAAA!" she called as she unleashed a powerful energy ball followed by the energy beam.

Vegeta dodged to the side as the beam shot out into space. "I must admit that was good for never having done one before," he sneered, "but it's a lot less than what I can do!"

"Then prove it," she replied as she flew up into the air with him.

"Oh I'll make you regret your cockiness!" he snapped as he power increased and he glowed brighter, "Even if you are a Super Saiyan, you're way less powerful than me!" He changed his hand position as a violet energy ball appeared. She didn't even budge as she waited for it to charge. "Last chance to surrender, woman!" he sneered.

"Just get on with it," she replied as if bored.

"GALICK GUN!" he yelled as he fired his trademark planer killer attack right at her.

But she simply stuck her open hand out and deflected the beam harmlessly out into space. Then she paused to look at the palm of her hand, and say it was somewhat burned. Then she smiled as she said, "You've holding back. I think you're only at about 60% of your full power."

"It's more than enough to crush you!" he snapped.

Her body burst into golden light as an aura surrounded her.

"What?!" he said, "Your power level is increasing!"

"I told you I'm a Super Saiyan," she replied evenly.

"You're still only as powerful as a Super Saiyan 2!" he snapped as he increased his power level beyond hers, "I'll still crush you!"

"Promises promises," she retorted.

The two went into hyperspeed combat mode where they both became invisible to the naked eye. When they traded blows, only the sound of a sonic boom was any proof that anything had happened there. This went on for a few minutes before something... or someone was knocked down into the ground. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was looking down on the prone form of Shiikate. The crate she was in was a good 20 yards across and about 10 yards deep.

"I told you so!" he sneered.

"I don't know," she replied as she wiped a little blood from the edge of her mouth, "Are we fighting or are you just flirting with me?"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, "How dare you take this battle so lightly?!"

"Because you're still holding back," she replied.

"Do you really want to die that badly?!"

"I want to see what you can do," she said back, "Must have got some of that Saiyan fighting spirit as part of the Goku package deal."

"Have it your way!" he yelled as he unleashed another Super Energy Wave Volley. She just swatted all of the attacks aside again even as she lay on her back. The ground all around her was further cratered. Vegeta was getting annoyed at her stubborness.

"You're still holding back," she said with a smirk.

"FINE!" he replied, "You'll regret provoking me!" He gathered his energy as his power level increased to maximum. The sky began to stir as lightning began rain down around them. Waves of energy radiated from his body disturbing the water and making the land shake like an earthquake. She seemed totally calm as she floated up even with him again.

Then he raised his hands as a white energy ball appeared. She floated higher as it grew larger and larger. Soon the energy ball was several times his size. But she simply floated there and waited. He attack was powerful enough now to destroy New Planet Namek at least three times over. It was lucky she was above him.

"GALICK BLAZER!" he yelled as he hurled the energy ball at her. He lost sight of her behind the ball, but then it suddenly stopped where he thought she would than be. "What?!" he called in dismay.

Then the energy ball soared into the sky. She had just kicked it away from the planet. When it exploded in orbit, the blast was felt all around the planet. Her power level had increased. She was now equal in power to him.

"Well that was thrilling," she said as she brushed a few stray strands from her left eye.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Oh believe it alright," she replied, "and it looks like you're finally at your full fighting strength."

"I have decades more fighting experience than you," he hissed, "I'll still defeat you hands down!"

"Wait," she asked, "This isn't some Saiyan version of the Klingon mating ritual, is it?"

"What the heck is a Klingon?!"

"Oh never mind," she replied, "Some people just aren't up on science fiction I guess."

The two went into hyperspeed combat mode where they both became invisible to the naked eye. When they traded blows, only the sound of a sonic boom was any proof that anything had happened there. This went on until they both stopped. Neither was able to land a solid blow against the other.

...

Meanwhile back on Earth...

...

Goku was eating lunch with his wife Chi-Chi, his older son Gohan, and his younger son Goten. They were somewhere around the fortieth bowl of food when suddenly Goku stopped eating.

"King Kai?" he asked for no apparent reason.

'Goku,' came the voice in his head, 'There's trouble on New Planet Namek!'

"What's going on?"

'A new super fighter had appeared,' he replied, 'and they are as powerful as Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 form.'

"NO WAY!" he replied loudly.

"No way what?" asked Goten.

"King Kai says there a mystery fighter on New Planter Namek who's as powerful as Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 form!"

"NO WAY!" snapped Gohan.

"That's what I said!"

'So Instant Transmit yourself over there now and see what's going on!'

"We still aren't done with lunch," he replied, "It's not like Vegeta isn't used to fighting beings as powerful as him."

'Just hurry up!' snapped King Kai.

"Okay, we gotta finish lunch quick," said Goku, "I'm taking Gohan and Goten with me to New Planet Namek to see what's going on there."

"YAY!" said Goten.

"You're homework better not be late because of this!" scolded Chi-Chi.

"I've already done homework for today and tomorrow," he replied.

"Good boy," she replied, but then stared as the three males stared eating that much faster. Then she glared at Goku as she added, "You are going to keep them safe, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Of course I will sweetums," he said between bites.

"Just think of this as an unplanned field trip to New Planet Namek," suggested Gohan.

"That's stretching a bit," she replied, "but okay."

"I'm sure that I can handle this threat," said Goku, "but I'm glad to have Gohan and Goten along with me just in case."

"We just have to wait for dad to finish off his last three bowls of food," replied Goten.

"You know I eat a lot before a fight!" he said as he grabbed another bowl, "I'm sure Vegeta will be fine until we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shiikate Saga

Part 2: Pushing the Limits

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Vegeta and Kinoko continued their fierce battle in the skies over New Planet Namek. They were beginning to draw some attention to themselves, but the local Namekians were far too practical than to interfere in a battle between two such powerful opponents. So they simply made sure that wherever they choose to fight, there was no civilians to get in their way.

Now that their powers were equal, the two of them were hitting each other and hurting each other about the same. So far, the vast experience that Vegeta had bragged about before had not made a difference. The battle had raged on for hours and hours. Fortunately they managed to stay higher in the atmosphere to minimize the damage they were doing to the planet itself.

In fact, Kinoko had taken pains never to shoot her chi attacks in the direction of the planet. They only went parallel to the ground or out into space. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't bothered that he made several new craters in the landscape around them.

They both looked a bit worse for wear from the various hits they had taken, but all of their limbs and their heads were fully intact. Neither one of them had started the battle with armor, and it was showing.

"Ready to give up yet, woman?" he sneered as he floated above her.

"Ready to stop acting like you're the boss of me, little man?" she replied.

"If you're a Saiyan, then I'm your Prince!"

"No man is my boss!" she hissed back, "and what makes you think I'd ever want to follow the Prince of Nothing?!"

Vegeta growled as he began charging up another Galick Gun attack. She realized at the angle he was firing at and the power level he was using, he was going to vaporize the better part of the planet if she dodged the beam. But he was too angry to stop and it was too late to move up, so she countered by preparing her Kamehameha attack of her own. The two fired at the same time, their beams meeting each other about half way in a contest of planet breaking power. A ball of energy began to appear where the two beams were colliding. Minutes passed as the balance of power shifted from one side to the other.

"Ha!" laughed Vegeta, "Not so cocky now, are you?!"

"I can't let you destroy most of this planet!" retorted Kinoko. Her body began to glow oddly. It looked like she was gathering energy from the planet below.

"Well I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

"You're just too proud," she replied, "and they say 'Pride comes before the fall'!"

"Are you saying you care about these people?!" he snapped.

"They deserve protection as much as Earth," she replied, "and they've been nothing but nice to me! So I have to apologize in advance for this!"

"What are you babbling about, woman?!"

Her glow brightened as she continued to gather energy, and then finally shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN ATTACK!" Her body burst into bright red energy as her power level suddenly doubled. Her Kamehameha beam also doubled in power as it began pushing back against the Galik Gun quickly.

"NO WAY!" he shouted as the energy ball was pushed into him. He was quickly being shoved out towards space at an ever increasing speed. Then her beam attack ended as she was left panting.

"Wow," she said, "That Kaioken stuff really does tax the old body. I've never felt such stiffness and soreness before. Maybe the Prince of Nothing will be just a little more humble when he comes back." Then she looked up and answered herself saying "Nah... I just can't see how Goku put up with that guy for all of these years. Well I have at least a few minutes to gather my breath and recover my chi. Maybe I should 'instant transmit' myself back to Korin's tower and see if I can talk him out of a Senzu bean."

Then she realized she heard a hover bike coming. Since she knew Saiyans and Namekians knew how to fly, the person using it had to be human. It also made sense since the person's power level was extremely low.

"HEY YOU!" she yelled as she got closer.

"What might you want?" asked Kiniko without looking, "and who might you be?"

"Why are you fighting my husband?!" she asked, "and I might be Bulma Brief!"

"So you're the unfortunate married to that raging ego?" Even if she was armed, she felt she was no real threat.

"Hey! He might have his problems, but I still love him!"

"I guess there is someone for everyone," she replied.

"But you haven't said why you attacked Vegeta!" snapped Bulma.

"Oh, he wanted to put me in my place," she answered, "and I wanted to test my new body and my new power."

"New body?!"

"That's right. I used the power of Porunga to wish myself to become a Saiyan based on the 'blood' of Son Goku."

"So..." she stammered, "You're like Goku's twin sister now?!"

"I suppose that would be the best way to put it."

"Why?!"

She half turned to Bulma as she answered, "Whenever the Earth is under attack by some super alien, don't you feel like you're almost helpless without those like the Z Fighters around?"

"I guess so," she replied, "but I've never let that stop me from acting on my own!"

"And just how much good did that do when Vegeta threatened to destroy the Earth for the Dragon Balls?"

"Not much, I guess."

"And how much good did that do when you went to Namek to get the Namekian Dragon Balls with Gohan and Kuririn?"

"Not much, I guess."

"It's not fun to be powerless, is it?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I never said that!"

"But that's pretty much what it boils down to."

"So you travelled all the way here just to wish yourself into a Saiyan because you don't want to be powerless?!"

"Yes," she said as she fully turned towards her, "I became a Saiyan and copied all of Goku's battle experiences so I would never be weak again. So I could contribute to Earth's defence. So I would never have to be dependent upon a man ever again."

But Bulma shrieked in a way that surprised her.

"What?!" she asked confused.

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY NAKED!" screamed Bulma, "AND YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

Kinoko looked down and realized that in the battle, her clothing was almost completely destroyed. She was in fact lifting up her bare breasts when she crossed her arms. But in the heat of the moment, the fact was totally missed. And her tail was wagging about. It seemed that she was thrilled by a good fight just like most other Saiyans were.

"Well isn't that special," she replied as she blushed. Then she realized that three powerful being appeared a short way behind her.

"Hey Bulma!" called Goku, "What's going on here? Is this the new power that King Kai told me about?"

"The hair, the tail, the power level," said Gohan, "Is that a Super Saiyan 3?!"

"How could there be another Super Saiyan 3 we've never heard of before?!" asked Goten.

She turned as she said, "Well, I finally get to meet the great and powerful Goku..."

He blinked as he screamed himself.

"Oh not you too!" she replied, but she noticed that Goku, Gohan and Goten were now all staring at her chest. Gohan suddenly slapped his hand over Goten's eyes and covered then tightly.

"It's lucky Master Roshi and Kuririn aren't here," mused Goku, "I think they would die from nosebleed."

"Hey!" she snapped, "I didn't think to see about battle armor before I came here!"

"You shouldn't be looking, Dad," said Gohan, "I mean you're still married to Chi-Chi!"

"I was admiring her power level!" replied Goku, "It's almost as powerful as mine. But I have to wonder why you're still holding back even though Vegeta is actually fighting at his full power level."

"So you noticed," replied Kinoko. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"She's more powerful that Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta?!" asked Gohan.

"So are you going to fight me now?" asked Goku.

"As much as my new Saiyan blood would want it," she replied, "I know you'll beat me in an hour or so. Besides, I think this planet has suffered enough damage for one day. It's best that fighting stop until it can recover." Then she placed her fingers to her forehead as she said, "Tell Vegeta that he didn't beat me. I'm sure we'll spar again some other time. Smell ya later."

She vanished before anyone could move, leaving Goku to ask, "She knows Instant Transmission?!"

"Where did that woman go?!" yelled Vegeta as he flew back from low orbit.

"I can't be sure," he replied, "but I'm guessing she just Instant Transmitted herself back to Earth. She said New Planet Namek suffered enough damage."

"I knew she would run away!"

"Well, she said to tell you that you haven't won yet and she'll spar you again some other time."

"She was clearly losing..."

"OH JUST GIVE IT A REST!" yelled Bulma.

"Woman!" he growled before he looked at the other three, "And what's wrong with you three?!"

"Oh, they saw a real large set of breasts," giggled Bulma.

"Gohan," protested Goten, "You can let go of me now."

"Oh right," replied Gohan as she uncovered her eyes.

"It's not like you haven't seen Videl naked before," he continued.

"Goten!" he replied defensively, "It's not the same!"

"It's just a naked woman!" snapped Vegeta, "What's wrong with you people?!"

"Uh," groaned Bulma, "I sometimes forget that you were raised in another culture. You've ruined you clothes AGAIN!"

"It was one of those pink shirts I detest anyways," he sneered, "I'm not going to miss it, woman!"

Goku paused as he said, "I just got a message from King Kai. The new Saiyan is now back on Earth."

"Her name is Kinoko Shiikate," replied Bulma.

"I wonder why she made those wishes?"

"It's better that I tell you later. Right now a certain half-naked man needs a bath and a change of clothes. He looks like he could use a Senzu bean too."

"It's not that bad," he growled, "A Saiyan wears their battle injuries with pride!"

"Oh come on!" she snapped, "I don't have time for that!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Shiikate Saga

Part 3: A Hill of Beans

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

It was a pleasant day on Korin's Tower. With the defeat of Super Buu, things had been quiet for some time. No super monsters to threaten the Earth or all of existence for that matter. There was time to reflect on the lessons of the past, and for Yajirobe to feel more important about his part in it. He was starting to look forward to a life devoid of adventure.

"Excuse me!" called a woman's voice, "Are you around here Korin?!"

'_Wow,_' though Yajirobe, '_We don't get many women callers around here. Her voice... I don't recognize it. I should go greet her._'

He walked out of the building he was in to see who had come all the way up to where Korin lived. Of course between jet aircraft and all those flying Z Fighters, he figured at least Android 18 or Videl would visit them once by now. As he stepped out, he caught sight of a rather long curly mane of somewhat unruly golden hair. It somehow seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Hey!" he called, "Korin is just a little busy right now. I'm called Yajirobe. Maybe I can help you."

"Ah," she said, "The famous Yajirobe. You actually managed to cut the tail off of a Saiyan in their Oozaru form, I believe."

"Yeah," he smirked, "That's me alright. I assume you didn't come all the way here just to flatter me?"

"No," she replied as she turned, "I could use a..."

Yajirobe screamed. She was down to a few threads of clothing, and she looked a bit bruised in a number of places.

"You'd think the men around here have never seen naked..."

"It's not that!" he said as he calmed down, "You're all beat up! What kind of monster would do that to a pretty girl like you?!"

"Oh, Vegeta and I were... just playing... I guess we like to play a little rough... although I also did some of this damage myself."

"You hurt yourself?!" he asked, "How? Why?"

"Well the Prince of Nothing was getting a little out of control," she replied, "So in order to defend New Planet Namek, I had to use the Super Kaioken Technique against him. I'm sure he's beat up too."

"SUPER KAIOKEN?!" he asked in dismay, "JUST HOW POWERFUL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh that's right," she smirked, "You never really did bother to learn to sense power levels, did you? For example, I know enough to know that Korin is going to be out here any..."

"Hello there," said the white cat-like person known as Korin, "I wasn't expecting someone here to visit with such a high power level that I've never met before. Certainly not on this planet."

"Yes," she replied as she turned to look at him, "I could use a Senzu Bean after I fought Vegeta back on New Planet Namek."

"And she really needs some clothes too!" blurted out Yajirobe.

"I noticed," answered Korin, "Those eyes. That hair. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a woman Super Saiyan 3."

"Perceptive as always," she answered with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yajirobe. He reflexively placed his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"I find it hard to believe someone so powerful has escaped our attention for so long," he replied as he leaned on his staff.

"Oh, I was perfect human until about six hours ago back on New Planet Namek," she mused.

"And then?"

"I kinda borrowed the Namekian Dragon Balls and used their powerful three wishes to transform myself into the person I am now."

"Borrowed?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't steal them," she replied a tad defensively, "They're still back on New Planet Namek after all."

"I don't sense any evil intent in you," said Korin, "So why would you wish for such power?"

"Because after seeing the world threatened over and over by those like Vegeta, Garlic Junior, Cell and Majin Buu, I realized that the world needed more powerful protectors. But I also knew that such power can only be attained by an alien race like the Saiyans. I knew enough about Goku to know that he could control his powers instead of giving in to them. He could defend the world with a pure heart. So I learned all I could about Namekians from the ones that still live here on Earth, learned about their language and culture, and then went on a exchange trip to their world to track down their Dragon Balls."

"With the Dragon Radar?"

"Of course," she replied, "I left it back in Bulma's room just before I came here. Like I said, I'm not a thief."

"I'm sure that Bulma will be glad to have it back," he mused, "so I'm sure I can spare a bean or two for you."

"Thank you," she answered.

"And probably enough clothes to get you back into civilization without being arrested for indecency."

"Oh, I have a few places to go before..." she started to reply before she stopped to look up. Then she changed what she was going to say to, "Well, I wasn't expecting such visitors already."

"Well Dende and Mister Popo are just living right over us," said Koring. He had already sensed their approach as well.

Indeed, it was only a few seconds later that Dende, the new Kami of the world, flew in with Mister Popo just behind on his magic carpet.

"I sensed a huge new power," said Dende, "and I had to come to visit since they were..."

He paused when he saw Kinoko.

"You've been in quite a fight," he said, "I'd offer to heal you myself, but I think a Senzu Bean would be much faster."

'_That's right,_' she thought about his lack of response, '_Namekians are asexual. They have no concept of male or female let alone the concept of the differences between them. They also don't understand why a woman being topless is any worse than a man being the same. In some ways, I wish that humans weren't so uptight about such things._'

"You seem to be in need of some clothing, young lady," said Mister Popo evenly, "and I doubt that Korin has anything more than makeshift on his tower."

"Well you can surely make something adequate," replied Dende as they landed nearby.

"Of course I can," he said matter of a fact.

"I don't exactly have anything to pay you with," she replied, "Dende. Mister Popo."

"For some reason, you seem familiar," said Dende.

"Oh, you knew me back when I was human," she replied, "I'm sure that the name Kinoko Shiikate..."

"Kinoko?!" he asked, "The nice young lady so interested in my people and our culture?!"

"The same," she said, "I hope you don't feel that..."

"No no," he replied, "I can tell when someone's just trying to use me for their own ends. But when we spoke about the old world of Namek, I could tell that you were quite sincere about learning about the former world and the fate of its people."

"That's kind of you," she replied, "The Namekians are quite special. But Earth has a worse need of defenders."

Dende nodded.

"Well I fetch a Senzu Bead," said Korin as he began to leave.

"And I shall conjure some clothing," added Mister Popo.

It took Korin a few minutes to search out his stash of Senzu Beans. After all, he had to hide them well enough that Yajirobe wouldn't eat them mistaking them for ordinary dried beans. Even if it did only happen that one time. When he came back, Kinoko had surely been changed.

He immediately recognized the baggy white silk pants he remembered being worn by Majin Buu, Evil Buu, Kid Buu and finally Super Buu. It seemed to fit her well even though the 'M' on the five-sided diamond shaped gold belt buckle had been replaced with an 'S'. It was on top of a bright green silk sash. Then he noticed that she was now wearing a similar tube top just under a black vest with a green puffy collar and edges like he remembered seeing on Gotenks after they fused together and went forth to battle Majin Buu. Her wrists were covered by heavy black wristbands, and her feet clad in heavy black boots that came about half way up her shin.

"Well thanks for the clothes," she said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure," replied Mister Popo.

"So now that you're so powerful," said Dende, "What are you planning to do?"

"Since I plan to work with the Z Fighters for some time," she replied, "I suppose I should get to know them better. After all, I'm sure they would be better allies once they understand I'm no power crazed villain out to take over or destroy the world just because I can."

"Well feel free to come up to Kami's lookout whenever you need to see us," he replied with a smile.

"Or perhaps if I ever need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some super training," she giggled.

"I suppose," he smirked, "It's not like it's being used all that much lately. Not since Buu did a little damage to it."

Korin gave the bean. She ate it quickly, and immediately appeared to be fully healed.

"I guess one good thing happened from sparring with Vegeta," she said as she flexed her arms, "I do feel a little more powerful now. The Saiyan ability to gain strength from battling and taking damage is truly amazing."

"That's one of the things that made them so dangerous," replied Dende, "and ultimately why Frieza decided to destroy all of them that he could."

"I was thinking if that a mixed Saiyan race managed to return on this planet," she said thoughtfully, "People like Goku would make sure that they would be more peaceful even if they still like to fight. They would become protectors instead of invaders and destroyers."

"Maybe you could help with that. You seem to have the same sensibilities as Goku himself."

"Well I have looked up to him for as long as I could remember," she replied as she looked up, "His selfless defense of the world in spite of all the risks. In spite of all the sacrifices he's made over the years." She paused before she added, "Perhaps I should get to know him better first."

"That sounds good," he replied, "I'm sure he'd like that too. He should probably transmit himself back to his home in a couple of days, because I'm sure the Namekians surely wouldn't dare let him go without a little show of their appreciation."

"I'm sure that means there's going to be a feast for him and his friends," she said as she flew off.

"I'm sure about that too!" he said as he waved goodbye to her.

...

"Where are they?!" scowled Chi-Chi.

Dinner was ready for an hour or so, and it was beginning to get cold. She was really worried because she couldn't remember the last time he missed one of her home cooked meals without the end of the world in site. She was startled when she heard a knock at the door.

Rushing to the door, she was hoping there would at least be a Z Fighter there with some excuse, but the woman standing there was the last person she was expecting to see. Even without being able to sense power levels, she could tell this one was very strong.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm here to tell you that Goku is probably going to be spending a couple of days on New Planet Namek. I doubt he'll be home for dinner tonight."

"WHAT?!" replied Chi-Chi as her voice raised, "Who might you be?!"

"Oh pardon me," she replied as she bowed to Chi-Chi, "My name is Kinoko Shiikate. I came here to learn more about Goku from you, Chi-Chi..." She paused to sniff as she said, "And I can smell why Goku hardly ever misses dinner around here. Would you mind if I stay for dinner instead?"

"I have a dinner for a small army," she replied, "Even you, me and Dad aren't going to..."

"Oh, I have a feeling I'm going to eat plenty by myself," she replied, "That seems to be something that comes with being related to Goku. Yeah, I'll tell you about it later because it's a long story. But let's just say that I've used the Dragon Balls of New Planet Namek to become... Goku's fraternal twin sister."

"WHAT?!" she asked, "You don't look like... oh no..."

"Yep, I'm a Super Saiyan 3," answered Kinoko, "A long story we can talk about over dinner while you tell me all about Goku, Gohan and Goten."

"What's all the yelling about?!" asked the Ox King from the dining room.

"Oh it's just a little shocking gossip! Nothing to write home about!"

"Are we having a guest for dinner?" he asked back, "I assume she's here to tell us why Goku and his sons aren't here?"

"That about sums it up, Ox King!"

"Well come in," said Chi-Chi, "Dinner's getting cold and I'm sure it won't wait for anyone."

Kioko followed her in as the door closed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shiikate Saga

Part 4: My Dinner with Kinoko

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Chi-Chi and the Ox King were truly impressed with... or perhaps even slightly scared by... watching Kinoko eat. As she said, she surely seemed to have taken on Goku's superhuman appetite. She could even surpass Gohan and Goten, both of whom could well eat any human under the table. Bowl after bowl vanished down her food hole, although they both had to admit that Goku's larger mouth or perhaps some remains of her feminine sensibilities just wouldn't allow her to be quite the pig that Goku and his sons tended to be. She was surely a neater eater than Goku and his sons were. So their dinner with their guest did last longer than what she was used to.

"Thanks Chi-Chi," she said between bowls, "You're the best cook I've ever met in my life."

"Oh," replied Chi-Chi as she looked at Kinoko's stack of 15 empty bowls, "That's very kind of you to say." Goku would have already emptied a good twenty to twenty two bowls by then.

"So you wanted to know about my son-in-law Goku?" asked the Ox King.

She nodded as she ate. So the Ox King launched into a history of how things went down between Goku and Chi-Chi although it seemed like Kinoko interrupted him a few times along the way.

"Wait," said Kinoko, "So you pulled his tail by mistake, and then he feels your crotch up his his foot... you push him off the Nimbus so he crashes face first into a large rock... and THAT'S when you decided that he was in love with you?"

"I was a little kid back then and didn't have much experience with boys!" replied Chi-Chi defensively.

"She was kind of sheltered back in our castle on Fire Mountain," agreed the Ox King, "and the few boys she did meet were rather intimidated with her combat training and the weapons I gave her for self defense." He took out a picture of Chi-Chi as a child and showed it to Kinoko. Chi-Chi blushed as she balked.

"Why is she dressed like a swimsuit model with a helmet?!" asked Kinoko.

"Well her mother died when in the same year as she was born..."

"Oh, so you were a single father living in a castle," she replied, "I guess it makes sense now."

"It does?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well if you had a mother figure when you were growing up," she replied, "I seriously doubt that she would have put you into an outfit as... uh... revealing as all that."

"I guess," she answered, "but let father go on with the story."

"Sorry."

So he continued with their 'first date'. Kinoko thought it was amusing that he was interested in her because they had a fight. Not a serious fight, but a fight nonetheless. It seemed that she was pretty much equal to Goku in fighting skill back then, which told her just how good Chi-Chi was fighting as a child as well as how much Goku had improved over the years.

Then they talked about the time that a psychic said Goku was returning and was supposed to marry Chi-Chi. It was about the time that the village under Fire Mountain was fully rebuilt from the time where Master Roshi had accidentally destroyed the Castle and the Mountain with his Kamehameha Attack. But the Red Ribbon Army basically attacked the village and ruined it all. The Ox King thought it was funny when Chi-Chi asked him about the wedding, and he replies, "I'll be back, I'll try some of that next time."

"Maybe he thought she was talking about Wedding Cake?" asked Kinoko.

"I guess," he replied even though Chi-Chi was blushing hotly at the time.

Then he proceeded to explain how he had forgotten his promise and didn't see much of her again all the way up to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Even though she had entered under a false name, Tokumei (which literally means "Anonymous"), she was still a bit upset that he didn't recognize her. The Ox King showed her another picture of her at the time.

"Well you've changed so much," commented Kinoko, "I would have been shocked if Goku did realize you were the same person!"

"I guess that makes sense now," she replied.

She promises to tell him all if he beats her, and Kinoko realized how much stronger he had become as he knocks her out of the ring with a punch that doesn't even touch her. Just the wind moved by his fist was strong enough to blow her out of the ring.

But when reminded of his promise, he moves the crowd by proposing to her in front of them all. Then she admits that she's been in love with him for all those years, and kisses him on the cheek when he confesses he doesn't know much of anything about love.

So the two of them were finally married and settled down to start their family. They gave birth to their first son, Gohan, who was named after the Master who found and raised Goku. He was also the one that Goku accidentally killed when her transformed into his Oozaru form, which was something he couldn't remember. Of course, Goku was never trained by the Saiyans about controlling himself in that form, so she wasn't surprised by the outcome.

By then, Kinoko had finally finished eating at her thirtieth bowl, and it was well past sundown by then.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" asked the Ox King.

"Well," said Chi-Chi, "I guess so. But you are going to get a bath first, young lady. You smell like a gym, and that's no way for a lady to smell."

"Uh..." replied Kinoko. She suddenly found Chi-Chi grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off towards the house's bath.

"Yeah," he said quickly, "It's not like she lets Goku or the kids get away with smelling like that either."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she protested even as she was going along with Chi-Chi.

"Well you definitely need someone's help to wash that crazy mane of hair you have there!" replied Chi-Chi, and she realized that she did have a point about that. "Just get ready for bed while we're in the bath, honey!" she called as they left.

He simply nodded as they left.

"You really don't have to..."

"Yeah," she replied quickly, "Goku always tries that line on me and it doesn't work for him either."

"But you're married to him," protested Kinoko, "It's... it's..."

"It's not important," she said as she dragged them into the entrance room.

It made Kinoko blush at how fast Chi-Chi had her stripped and her clothing set aside for the laundry. Yet her assistant seemed to act like it was all perfectly normal.

She figured that with a husband and two sons, she must have been quite used to bathing with and around them. Then she undressed herself, let down her hair and grabbed a few large towels before she led them into the bath/shower area proper.

Kinoko couldn't help but notice that even though she was more endowed in both the chest and hips than Chi-Chi, she was still as pretty as she must have been when Goku and her married. She shook her head wondering why she was thinking about that kind of thing.

Then Chi-Chi dragged her over to the corner shower, set aside the towels and used the hand-held shower head to rinse her down prior to the soak in the tub. It felt like it was something she must have done seemingly hundreds of times before. Then she rinsed herself off while Kinoko waited.

The tub itself was generously large, and would well be large enough for the Ox King to use let alone two or three most other people. But it seemed rather nice when they slipped into the soothing warm water. It was about then that she saw the golden tail floating in the water for the first time.

"You have a tail?" she asked, "Aren't you worried about the full moon?"

"Not really," replied Kinoko, "One of the experiences I... copied from Goku... has led me to believe that I could control myself if the change came over me. And if I can't, I'm sure one of the Z Fighters will just blow up the moon once more for a few more years."

Chi-Chi nodded. After they soaked for about half an hour, Chi-Chi pulled her from the tub and back to the shower where the proper washing and cleaning took place. Kimoko was soon blushing again as Chi-Chi insisted on washing her like she was one of her sons. She did all the work with the body wash, loofah and then the shampoo cleaning of her mane of hair. While Chi-Chi was washing her hair, Kinoko had to sit on the stool so she could wash all of her hair at once. Chi-Chi was even humming something that she was sure was a bathing ritual for her family.

"Oh I don't think I could stand having to wash this much hair all the time," sighed Chi-Chi.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," she replied, "I think it's going to grow out again whenever I go up to my full Super Saiyan 3 power level anyways."

"But won't it go away when you aren't?"

"Well, not the way I worded the wish," she replied, "I'll always have this mop of hair and green eyes."

"Oh..." she said as she suddenly changed subjects, "So what are your parents like?"

Kinoko remained quiet.

"Are they alright?" asked Chi-Chi with concern.

"They died when I was four," she replied, "An auto accident. Since I didn't have any family they could find, they shipped me off to an orphanage. But they treated the children badly like some kind of work camp, so I ran away from there a year later. I was happier living on the street than spend any more time making hand stitched shoes 12 hours a day."

"That's... horrible," replied Chi-Chi as she hugged her from the back.

"It was worse," she said, "because when the girls began to mature, they were shipped off. They said they were going to be married, but the word among the older children was they were just being sold into prostitution. I didn't know what that was, but I well knew that wasn't going to be MY life."

"Then what happened?" she asked as she went back to shampooing her hair.

"I became a street urchin," she said, "The mean streets taught me to survive. I ate from dumpsters and stole food from the grocery stores. It wasn't something I was proud of, but I had to survive as best I could. I also learned to steal some money, clothes and other things I needed. My home was wherever I was at the time. Sometimes I found like-minded people to live with, but most of the time I was living alone."

"I can understand that much."

"When I was about ten," she continued, "I was stealing from a church donation plate when this young man caught me. But instead of turning me over to the Police, he took me in. He fed me, cleaned me up and got me my first set of new clothing I've had in years. He was so kind that I couldn't believe he was for real."

"Was he?"

"Oh yes," she replied, "He was like the father I never knew. I felt peace and contentment. He even went through the legal process of adopting me. That's why my family name is Shiikate. I don't remember what my birth name was any more. He taught me the value of modesty, kindness, generosity and standing up for those less fortunate than myself. It was under him that I learned how to speak properly, could read and learned writing as well. The local school wouldn't take me directly because I was too old, so I was initially home schooled by him until I was ready for public school."

"I see," she said, "and he still had time for all of his priestly duties?"

She nodded as she said, "He always made time for me. I loved him so much. Then I went to public school, and things changed again. I was bullied because I didn't have proper parents. They made jokes about having a Priest for a father and no mother. They were so mean spirited to me, so I started getting into fights about it. I beat up a lot of boys and still couldn't get them to respect me. The girls also made fun of me and made me feel so... worthless."

"That is so wrong."

"So I went to a Dojo and learned Karate," she continued, "I felt that if I became strong, people would treat me differently. That if I could stand up for myself, I would be seen as a better person. Soon no boy in school would raise a hand to me, but I still didn't get the respect I felt I needed. They just treated my like the school tomboy now. The kind of girl that would grow up alone because no one could stand to be around such a macho girl. They even tried to gang up on me a few times, and I feared that they were going to have their way with me if I ever lost to them."

Chi-Chi gasp.

"But I never lost to even a gang of four," she said, "No one in school was tougher than me. They didn't have the same motivation as I did. I know father was disappointed with the way my life was going, but even he couldn't make things better. He just appealed to my kinder side so I wouldn't join a gang or become a criminal myself. Because he drove me to study hard, I always had good grades in all of my classes. It was enough to get me into a pretty good school even though I didn't really have the social standing to get me into the really good schools."

Chi-Chi nodded.

"It was about then that I began studying and following the World Martial Arts Tournaments, and the time I began to take notice of a strong young man named Goku. I don't know why, but he seemed to be different than the other fighters. He wasn't weighed down by ego, the drive for fame and fortune, or any need to prove he was a tough guy. Just fighting for the sake of the contest. The need to become even better than he was."

"That's my Goku," she replied.

"Then I heard that an alien invaded," she continued, "and I saw from Goku's experiences just how he sacrificed himself so that Piccolo could kill Raditz with his Special Beam Cannon. How he spent the year getting to King Kai so he would be much stronger when the other Saiyans arrived on Earth."

"I missed him so much," sniffed Chi-Chi, "and even my little boy was taken away from me!"

"It must have been horrible for you," she replied, "with your son gone and Goku dead. You didn't know if he was going to be wished back or not. What was going on between your son and Piccolo without you to take care of him."

Chi-Chi broke down and cried as she hugged Kinoko.

"I guess you haven't really talked much about this," she said as she turned and hugged Chi-Chi back, "Sometimes it must be hard to remain strong at times like that. I have a feeling this isn't the kind of thing you normally talk about."

She patted her back as Chi-Chi tried to get it out of her system.

"After years of alien invasions and feeling so powerless to make any difference," she said, "the Namekians came to Earth. I found about their culture and how they're just stronger than humans. At first, I wanted to know why they seemed so much better than us, but over time, I found out that they're generally more peaceful than we are. War among their own kind is all but unknown since the Super Nameks were banished. They only made themselves strong because they knew that other threats existed in the universe. The elders seemed to know that one day, powerful threats would come from the stars. Enemies in search of their Dragon Balls. Ones who would abuse the wishes for their own ends. So I learned all I could about them and their language. Dende was so helpful about teaching me. I really think we're friends now."

Chi-Chi calmed down.

"I was thinking about what I might do if I had three wishes from the Namekian Dragon Parunga. He told me that most of his people were moving back to New Planet Namek and they would establish Porunga there as the new planet's dragon. I told him several times just how much I would love to see the new planet, so when a delegation was set up to go there, he was more than happy to make sure I was set up as the primary translation to the expedition."

She nodded.

"I guess I went back to my old way of surviving because while I was on the ship, I stole a hoverbike and the Dragon Radar. In about eight hours, I gathered all of the Dragon Balls and used them to summon Porunga. I told him my wishes in the Namekian Tongue, and now I'm a Saiyan like Goku."

"So you don't feel weak anymore?"

"No," she replied, "I can protect the world now like any other Z Fighter. Maybe even better than most now."

"I have enough trouble just keeping my husband a kids out of trouble let alone the whole world."

Kinoko giggled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You do so much for Goku," she replied, "I don't think you could do much more for the world than keep its most powerful warrior in line, fed and happy."

"I... guess so."

Suddenly they heard something. It was the sound of wood breaking. Someone just broke in the front door. There was the sound of boots coming in. Multiple boots.

"Who are you guys?!" called the Ox King from the other room, "What do you want with us?!"

"If you know what's good for you," replied a strange man, "you'll tell us where Goku is!"

"I won't tell you anything!" he answered, "You better leave before there's trouble!"

"Oh it's way to late for that," shouted the man, "Stun him!"

There was the sound of energy bolts followed by the sound of a very large man falling down.

"HONEY!" screamed Chi-Chi.

"I hear a woman!" called another man, "It must be Goku's wife. Go make her tell us where his is. If she resists, tackle her but don't stun her. We need her in shape to talk."

"Affirmative," replied the first.

It sounded like they were coming towards the bath. Chi-Chi jumped out of the tub and ran for the entrance room even as Kinoko followed behind. The door was broken in as they were confronted with men in heavy armor, full helmets and a blaster mounted on their left arm. They pointed their weapon at them.

"Tell us where Goku is," he shouted, "I don't have any problem hurting women!"

"Whoa," said another, "I could think of a few things I want to do with them."

Chi-Chi yelled in rage as she stepped into one, and punched him in the face hard enough to not only knock him on his butt but also crack the faceplate as well. The other pointed his blaster at her, but he found he only shot a hole in the ceiling. Kinoko had moved so fast, she just appeared in front of him and pointed his weapon straight up. She grabbed the blaster and crushed it with no effort on her part, and then ripped it off gauntlet and all. He screamed in shock, his arm numb from the force it was torn away.

"The women!" yelled the other, "They know how to fight! Get in here and stun them! They can't take us all! They're just naked women after all!"

The other men were coming. So Kinoko grabbed both of them by their arms and easily tossed them through the outer wall. She grabbed Chi-Chi about her waist and used Instant Transmission to move past the men back into the living room. All of the men had run off towards the bathroom so the Ox King was unattended.

"He's just stunned," said Kinoko as she out a foot on his chest, "I'm getting both of you out of here before I deal with these thugs!" Then she transmitted them over to a hill looking down on the house. There was several more armed and armored opponents that were all around their humble home. There was also three large unmarked black vans she would have taken for SWAT vans. It was like a small army was there just for Goku. "Make sure he's fine while I take out the trash!" she said as she ran back towards the house. She was so fast, Chi-Chi lost sight of her again.

Chi-Chi leaned down and put her ear against his chest, and could hear his heart beating strongly. He was resting, and she knew he would be alright when he woke up. If Chi-Chi was inclined to pay attention, she would have noticed the men disappearing one at a time while they panicked. The broken pieces of their armor and weapons would have been noticed all over the ground around the place. She might have heard their screams of surprise. There was the sounds of a few shots being fired wildly.

"Please be alright, Dad," she said as she looked at the Ox King.

Soon, it was all eerily quiet. Time passed as the Ox King slowly woke up. Then his eyes snapped open as he yelled, "Chi-Chi! Are you alright?!" She felt a bit smothered when he hugged her against his chest tightly.

"I'm... fine... Dad..." she said as she tried hard to breathe, "Kinoko... protected... me."

"I'm so glad!"

"You're... smothering... me."

"Oh sorry!" he said as he let her go, "Wait! You're naked!"

"It wasn't something we planned," she replied as she sat back.

Then Kinoko returned as she looked around. "I dropped them off at the East City Main Police Station," she said, "but I managed to get some information out of those weaklings first. They claimed that someone is paying them good money to track down Goku and bring him to meet someone they only know as Mistress."

But she was surprised when Chi-Chi rushed over, hugged her and cried, "Thank you so much for helping us!"

"It was nothing," she replied awkwardly as she hugged her back, "Really... it's the least I can do for Goku's family." Then she swept Chi-Chi off her feat as she said to the Ox King, "Now we need to finish our bath and get dressed. The house is clear, so I don't think there will be any more distractions. You should see if you can get some Police out here so they can take a report."

The Ox King nodded as she turned and walked back towards the house.

"I was't planning to stay the night with you," she continued, "but I can't take the chance they don't have more thugs ready to come in a second wave." On the way by, she kicked a truck out of annoyance and sent it sailing all the way to the peak of the nearest mountain where it shattered against the stone. "Some jerks have no sense of decency at all!"

He just blinked as she walked into the house carrying the distraught Chi-Chi in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shiikate Saga

Part 5: Collect Kali

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Kinoko sat on the hill staring into the starry night. She watched the crescent of the moon as it made its lazy way across the sky amongst the twinkling night lights. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The lights of the city were far away. It was the perfect conditions for star gazing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked a woman nearby.

She looked over to see something more beautiful than every star in the sky: Chi-Chi. She wore a bright red silk Kimono-like dress with patterns like those of a peach tree. The fruit was fully ripe, and still the peach petals were blowing around the tree.

'_I wish I could tell her how beautiful I think she is,_' thought Kinoko.

Chi-Chi gracefully walked over and sat down right next to her. She put her arm over the somewhat smaller woman's shoulder when she realized her hand was shaking like a leaf in the breeze.

"Oh look!" said Chi-Chi, "We weren't expecting a star shower tonight!"

She looked up to see dozens of streaks of white light as they travelled across the night sky from the right side of her field of view downwards towards the left. It almost escaped her notice when one of the stars popped like a distant flash bulb and disappeared from among the other stars.

"What the?! Now there's comets in the sky?! What could that mean?!"

From under the horizon emerged not one, but three large comets. She could clearly the the curving white tails as well as the dimmer straight blue tails. As they moved up across the arc of the sky and the star shower continued, more stars flashed and went away.

"Kinoko! I'm scared!"

She looked down to her side to see Chi-Chi was wrapping her arms about her stomach from the side. Her body was shaking and tears were leaking from her eyes.

"I promise I'll protect you!" said a strong voice. She looked up to see a huge mop of golden hair from someone standing just a short distance ahead of them. Somehow, she knew that voice could only belong to Goku. But something didn't feel right. She noticed that he had a golden tail as well, and it was wagging back and forth.

"Goku! Why is the sky dying?!"

The shower stopped, but the stars continued to vanish as the comets continued. Two more massive comets began following the other messengers of doom across the sky as well.

"An evil force beyond measure is destroying them all, Chi-Chi!" he replied, "Two-thirds of the universe is dead, and soon it will be our turn unless we can stop it here on this world!"

"Who could be doing this?!"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm going to make them PAY for what they've done!"

The flashes from the stars grew brighter. She could see colors now: Blue, yellow, orange, red and white flashes. Either the supermassive stars were exploding, or they were getting closer and closer to their own solar system.

"Please!" begged Chi-Chi. Kinoko looked down into her tear stained face. "Promise me you'll help my husband and protect my sons!" she begged.

"The universe needs you too!" said Goku, "This is the moment that you wished you could make a difference in!"

The comets' tails grew as they drew near the horizon. She knew they were drawing closer to the sun. They had made their long journey from the depths of space... to die.

She looked back to see that Goku had turned. Looking into his green eyes, she saw the grim determination and small smile of confidence that she was used to seeing in him. He was ready for the fight of his life, and that's what he lived for.

But she could see a black cloud coming from the place where no stars remained in the sky. It was coming towards them at an alarming rate of speed. It grew and grew as it swallowed up the rest of the sky around it.

"**FOOLS!**" called a deep woman's voice from everywhere at once, "**YOU CANNOT STOP THE WILL OF A GODDESS!**"

"I'm not afraid you you or any God!" called Goku as he turned back.

"This is no ordinary god," said another voice nearby. She turned to see a purple jackal headed man who said it.

"BEERUS, GOD OF DESTRUCTION?!" asked Goku.

"Yes," he replied, "and she's the kind of Goddess that even makes me afraid."

"WHO IS IT?!" screamed Chi-Chi.

"**WHO AM I?!**" replied the voice as something stepped from the black cloud. It seemed that the whole sky was gone now as one foot emerged. It was blue, long and lean. Definitely a woman's leg. Then another leg emerged... and another... and another.

"Could it be?!" asked Goku.

"**IF YOU MEAN BY THAT, IS SHE KALI, SLAYER OF WORLDS AND KILLER OF TIME, THEN YOU WOULD BE CORRECT MORTAL INSECT!**"

A woman emerged. She looked barely humanoid. Her torso sprouted ten arms, two pairs of legs, her upper teeth had long fangs, she had three pairs of blood red eyes, her ears were pointed and her whole body was dark blue. Her hair was a black wavy cloak running almost down to her ankles. She was almost naked to. The only thing she wore about her chest with its motherly breasts was a necklace of skulls. They were obviously all from species that were not human. Her loins were clad with but the barest of loincloths. She had gold and silver bands in various places about her upper arms, wrists, thighs, ankles and neck. In each hand, she held something different: A glowing curved sword, a flaming straight sword, a crossbow with a glowing bolt, some kind of alien blaster pistol, a small round metal shield, a long narrow shield made of hide and wood, an iron hammer wreathed in electricity, a spiked mace made of ice, a brightly burning torch and some kind of leather bound book. Some kind of elaborate headdress was on her head made of gold and jade, and covered with many rubies.

"You've already destroyed three universes!" accused Beerus, "Now there's only twelve left! When will your thirst for blood and death finally be satisfied?!"

"**ONLY WHEN ALL UNIVERSES ARE KILLED CAN NEW UNIVERSES COME FORTH! WHEN THE CORRUPTION OF THE OLD IS GONE, THEN NEW PURE LIFE SHALL REPLACE IT!**"

"YOU'RE MAD!"

"**What meaningless garbage coming from the likes of YOU!**"

"I NEVER KILLED ANY UNIVERSE!"

"**You've done your share of mindless destruction across all of the universes,**" she replied, "**Don't be a hypocrite by daring to call this pot black, you kettle!**"

"If you kill everything, then there will be no rebirth or renewal! Even I know that much!"

"AND WE WILL STOP YOU!" called Goku.

"**Beerus cannot stop me,**" she replied, "**What makes you think you can?!**"

"Because Beerus is alone, and I HAVE FRIENDS!"

Stars began to appear in the sky again. They seemed to be coming there way. But then she sensed something wasn't right. They weren't in fact stars, but beings glowing with power. Beings as strong as Super Saiyans.

"**I care not if there's two or two thousand!**" called Kali, "**Your doom is still certain!**"

"You don't get it!" he shouted as his aura flared up as large as a mountain, "In all the universes before now, you've never had to face SUPER SAIYAN GODS!"

"Please!" begged Chi-Chi, "Save what's left of this universe! Help Goku!"

Goku turned and offered his open palm towards her as he said, "She's right. I do need you. The universe needs you. This may be the darkest hour, but every remaining speck of light helps. Especially one as bright as yours."

...

Kinoko awoke in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. She could see the stars twinkle outside the open window. She could see the half moon as it drifted down towards the horizon. It was a warm night so bed covers weren't needed.

"Honey," muttered Chi-Chi half asleep, "You're holding me too tight."

She realized that she was spooning Chi-Chi with her arms about her waist. Kinoko was wearing one of Goku's white cotton t-shirts and red silk shorts. Chi-Chi was wearing something that was black silk lace and a lot sexier. It came back to her that she offered to sleep with Chi-Chi because it was the best way to make sure she wasn't attacked by surprise. She looked past her and noticed the Ox King sleeping in a recliner in the corner of the master bedroom.

"Sorry," replied Kinoko, "It was just a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," she replied with a yawn, and she returned to sleep a moment later. She wondered if she even remembered it wasn't her husband laying at her back.

She, however, was fully alert, and she could tell that nothing worth worrying about was outside moving about. Certainly no armed men in SWAT vans. The Police came earlier and took all of their vans away after getting a full report from them. After they had bathed and dressed, the Police had interviewed them as well.

For some reason, she called Kinoko Goku's half sister who lived on the other side of the civilized world. Someone just visiting for a few days. The Ox King vouched for her, so they didn't even ask her to show papers proving who she was.

Kinoko leaned closer and stuck her nose into Chi-Chi's loose hair. She sniffed deeply of it's sweet clean smell with the scent of the lavender hair shampoo she liked to use. Even the little perfume she put on before she went to bed was the most beautiful that Kinoko had ever smelled. Her tail was wagging enough to make slight thumping sounds against the bed.

"Darling," she moaned in her sleep, "It's too late for that now. Go back to sleep."

She felt hot in her cheeks suddenly. Why was she blushing now?

Then the Ox King began to snore. Whatever moment there was was broken like a delicate soap bubble. So Kinoko closed her eyes once more and drifted back to sleep. She was used to snoring at an orphanage or in some hobo's makeshift camp.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shiikate Saga

Part 6: Bed and Breakfast

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Goku was pretty much in heaven. He should know because he was there before. Maybe even better than heaven. They never threw a massive feast for him like the beings of New Planet Namek did. The food just kept coming all day and all night. He couldn't pry himself away from the banquet table to see what else was going on. The way they kept bringing him every dish he asked for and a few that he didn't was beyond joy. They didn't even care (or terrified) by how much he was eating.

Even his sons Gohan and Goten just couldn't keep up with 'the old man'.

"Hey Dad," said Gohan, "Shouldn't you pop back home and see how Mom's doing? She must be upset by now that we've been gone so long without telling her."

"Wow," he replied as he scratched the back of his head, "With all this great feasting and all, I kinda forgot about home. Chi-Chi probably is mad by now. This is really embarrassing."

"But Dad," said Goten, "If you go back home now, I betcha she won't let you come back here. Who's going to give us a ride home?"

"I know! I'll call King Kai, and he can call Chi-Chi to see how things are going!"

"That's brilliant!" said Goten with a huge grin.

So he put his finger to his forehead and thought, '_King Kai? You out there?_'

'_Well where else would I be?_' he thought back from afar.

'_That's a good question._'

'_So what do you wish of me?_' came the reply.

'_Can you call Chi-Chi and see how she's doing back on Earth?_'

'_Well, if she's already called Chi-Chi, then what am I supposed to do?_' thought King Kai with a mental smirk.

'_Huh?_'

'_Oh never mind,_' he replied, '_You're never going to make it big in comedy._'

There was a pause of a few moments.

'_Oh my,_' thought King Kai, '_That's terrible!_'

'_WHAT IS?!_'

'_A bunch of armed and armored men attacked your house last night!_'

'_WHAT?!_'

'_But it's alright,_' he continued, '_Kinoko was there to protect Chi-Chi and the Ox King. She beat them up and used her Instant Transmission to drop them all off at the nearest city's Police Department._'

'_I guess I owe her one then._'

'_You do at that. Kinoko seems to be someone quite special. She seems a lot like you._'

'_Considering the way she must have worded her wishes, I wouldn't be surprised._'

'_Wishes?_' asked King Kai.

'_Yeah,_' replied Goku, '_She used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish herself to her current state. Since she used her new powers to minimize the damage to the planet when she fought Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, they don't seem to be too upset about it._'

'_Well it surely makes more sense now._'

'_Gotta go King Kai. Thanks for helping me._'

'_Any time._'

Goku leaped to his feet and ran off as Gohan and Goten followed. He was heading towards the highest rank Namekian he could detect in the area.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Gohan.

"There's been trouble back home," he replied, "so we have to apologize for skipping out on our celebration early."

"Is Mom and Grandpa alright?!" asked Goten.

"Yes. Apparently we have Kinoko to thank for that," he said quickly.

...

Kinoko walked back to the house with the two ton fish over her shoulder. I was wasn't even enough of a bother to break a sweat. She was only using one hand to even carry it. The morning sun shone brightly as it climbed higher into the sky. She was back in the outfit that Mister Popo had created for her.

"Hon... Chi-Chi!" she called, "I'm back with breakfast!"

"You really didn't have to do that," said Chi-Chi as she walked out in her more usual outfit.

"Well it was the least I could do for all the wonderful food I ate last night," she said quickly as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

"You saved our lives," replied Chi-Chi, "I still owe you a lot."

"I wish I could live in such a nice place like this," she sighed.

"Well where do you live now?"

"Oh, no where right now," she replied, "The rent is a month overdue and they were going to throw me out soon. Studying with the Nameks of Earth wasn't making me any money."

"Well you're going to live with us until you get a decent place to live!" commanded Chi-Chi.

"Aw, you don't have to..."

"I INSIST!" she replied.

"When Chi-Chi makes up her mind," said the Ox King as he looked out the window, "You better just accept it."

She dropped the fish by the door with a heavy thud as she bowed and said, "I'm sorry for being such a bother to you."

"You're no bother," she replied with a smile, "I promise. It's not like the guest room is being used for anything right now."

"And I promise I'll do everything I can to pull my own weight around here," promised Kinoko, "I'll do any chore you want."

"Well that's so nice," she replied, "Getting Gohan and Goten to do their chores is like... oh never mind."

Just then, Goku appeared carrying a number of hand wrapped packages. Gohan and Goten were at his sides carrying smaller packages as well.

"Chi-Chi!" called Goku, "Is everything okay?!"

Chi-Chi rushed over and hugged him tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"There was men in armor with blasters here looking for you," said Kinoko, "They stunned the Ox King and were threatening us. We made them pay for their violence."

"They broke in while Kinoko and I were in the bath," choked Chi-Chi, "I felt so vulnerable! Kinoko protected us!"

"Thank you so much," he said as he looked at Kinoko.

"So she's going to live with us until she finds a decent place of her own to live. It's the least we can do for her."

"Goku," said Kinoko seriously, "I need to speak to you a moment. Privately." Then she turned and walked around the house.

"Okay," he replied as he followed.

She stopped as she turned to look at him. "Have you ever had a prophetic dream?" she asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he replied, "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night. A mad goddess named Kali was destroying this universe. Beerus said she already killed three other universes..."

"Beerus?"

"He said he was the God of Destruction, and even her was intimidated by this Kali."

"Well," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can't say I've ever heard of him. But I guess there's a lot of people..."

"In my dream, you knew who he was. You seemed to know him rather well."

"So what happened?"

"You said you could beat Kali because you had friends. Then you said she had never faced Super Saiyan Gods before. You seemed more powerful than I ever imagined possible. Then you offered me your hand and said that every light had to join together to defeat Kali and save what was left of the universe."

"Super Saiyan God?!" he asked, "That sounds like one heck of a dream alright. I don't think you should worry about anything as incredible as that happening. I'll call King Kai later and see if he's ever heard of any god named Kali."

"I didn't think it was all that important," she replied, "but I felt I still had to tell you about it."

"Well let's go back," he said with a huge grin, "You gotta try some of these leftovers the Namekians packed for us before we came back here. It's just so great. Almost as good as one of Chi-Chi's home cooked meals."

"I know," she replied, "She's like the best home cook I've ever met!"

"I KNOW!" he laughed, "We are married after all!"

Kinoko just laughed nervously. The two walked back around to the others where they saw Chi-Chi sizing up the fish. She was no doubt deciding just how she was going to cook up this one.

"You don't have to make too much now," said Goku, "With all these leftovers from New Planet Namek, we should be fine for a day or so. Just make the fish and I'm sure it will be fine."

"Leftovers from Namek?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he replied, "We came back early because of what happened last night. They packed some leftovers for us. It was very nice of them considering we had to run out on my own banquet early. I promise I'll bring you with me for the next one when there's no super fighter showing up."

"Well I better fillet this fish," she said as she rolled up her sleeves, "Why don't you get some firewood in the..."

"I'll do it!" offered Kinoko.

"That's alright..." said Goku.

"I INSIST!" she snapped, "I promised I'd pull my weight around here!"

"Okay," he replied.

"Well don't think I'm going to let her do all the chores for you and the boys," warned Chi-Chi. Then she turned to Kinoko and said, "You better not get too dirty, young lady! I'm taking you to the City! We're going to buy you several sets of clothing! You just can't wear the same thing all the time!"

"Yes Ma'am!" she replied as she flew off.

"She's not your daughter," chuckled Goku.

"I take care of you, don't I?" she asked, "And you're like the biggest child of all."

"Aw, do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes," she replied, "Yes I do." Then she stared at Goku, Gohan and Goten as she said, "You better get cleaned up for breakfast."

"Okay," he said as he and the boys ran into the house.

Then she heard a racket at the back of the house. Going back there, she almost ran into a stack of trees chopped into firewood sized pieces that was almost as large as the main dome of the house.

"Is this enough?" asked Kinoko.

"Uh... yes..." she replied awkwardly with a twitch in one of her eyes, "That's plenty..." She was looking at a few tons of firewood that just got cut and stacked there in seemingly a matter of seconds. "Come on," she continued, "You need to clean up for breakfast too."

"Okay," she replied as she flew off towards the door.

...

"This is amazing!" said Kinoko as she shovelled Chi-Chi's homemade Fish Stew down her pie hole. She marvelled at all the vegetable she managed to add without overwhelming or confusing its flavor. It all seemed perfectly balanced.

"I know!" said Goku who was eating even faster than she was.

Everyone seemed to be eating with gusto (other than Chi-Chi, who always ate properly). The leftovers seemed almost secondary to the fine food that Chi-Chi had made for them. Of course, when the blue lobster-cockroach-lizard jumped off the plate and tried to run away, Goku just grabbed it and ate it whole in one bite. The food just continued to shrink until it was all gone.

"Goku," said Chi-Chi, "I want you and the boys to clean up the house while I'm buying proper clothing for Miss Shiikate here."

"Aw," he replied, "You know you're so much better..."

"Just clean up what you can," she ordered.

"Alright," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

She grabbed Kinoko by the arm and dragged her away. "As soon as I get my shawl and my purse," she said, "We can get on our way. I'm going to have to buy you a couple of purses while we're in town too. You could probably use some makeup and some bath products of your own as well."

Kinoko never had a purse in her life, but she simple nodded. A few minutes later, they were going out to the car. It was a simple car and not very fast.

"Won't this take a while?" asked Kinoko.

"Oh, it only takes two hours to drive..."

But Kinoko had already put her arm about Chi-Chi's waist, and they were both in the shopping district of the city thanks to Instant Transmission before Chi-Chi even knew it.

"...downtown so you... oh. That must be really convenient."

She nodded.

"Well let's get shopping then. We'll stop by the Megamall first. The more we can buy for you there, the fewer stops we have to make later. There's a number of things I'm sure you need."

"Okay," replied Kinoko quietly.

A shabbily dressed young man bumped into Chi-Chi, muttered an apology and then walked off. But Kinoko reached out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt before he got far.

"What?.." asked Chi-Chi.

"Give Chi-Chi back her wallet," she said with quiet authority.

"I'm sorry," he replied as his feet dangled above the road, "I haven't eaten in two days. I'm so hungry." But he gave Kinoko back Chi-Chi's wallet anyways.

"Let him go," said Chi-Chi as she took her wallet back.

So she let the guy down while Chi-Chi fished out some money for him.

"There's nothing wrong with asking," said Kinoko, "I didn't steal until I had no other choice. It's no way to live."

He nodded as he took the money and walked away. They could tell he was going straight for the nearest local market.

"It was nice of you to give him some money."

"I just don't want him to starve or wind up in jail," said Chi-Chi softly.

"Goku fights to save the world for everyone," said Kinoko softly.

"Yes he does."

They continued on towards the store. Kinoko realized with her super senses, she was now aware of everything larger than a fly moving around her. She was aware of every sound and movement. There was a few significant power ratings in the city as well. From Goku's experiences, she recognized a few of them as being Z Fighters. She wondered how long before they would start checking out the new power in town if they could tell it wasn't just Goku's power reading.

She realized that as they were approaching the mall, they were approaching one of those powers. From her memories of Goku, she could tell that it was Krillin. She wondered if he was in town with Lapis (aka Android 18). Of course, Chi-Chi was unaware of the situation. She just wasn't trained to sense power levels.

It was a little more surprising when they walked into a fancy lingerie store and she sensed that's where Krillin was. She could see him waiting patiently outside the changing room even as Chi-Chi waved over an employee to take her measurements. After taking her measurements, she was told she was a 44DD-24-40. Her top and bottom had both increased by more than a few inches since she wished for her new body and new form.

"Hey Chi-Chi," said Krillin as he walked over, "Where's Goku hiding?"

"He's back at home cleaning house," she replied as she looked at athletic support bras.

"Come on," he replied, "I sense his power right in this room!"

"No, that power is Miss Shiikate over here," she replied as she nodded towards Kinoko.

"What?" he asked, "How can she be... oh no!"

"Yes," replied Kinoko evenly, "I am a Super Saiyan 3."

"No way!"

"Long story involving three wishes from the Namekian Dragon."

"Wait!" he said, "I've been busting my butt all these years when I could have just wished to be a Super Saiyan with the Namekian Dragon Balls?!"

"That's pretty much it," she replied evenly.

"what are you making a fuss about?" asked a young woman with straight blonde hair just past her chin all around her head and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a bright blue silky two piece combination of bra and panties and nothing else. It was surely something that got Krillin's attention.

"Judging by your total lack of power rating," said Kinoko, "I take it you must be Android 18."

"Call me Lapis," she replied, "and who might you be?"

"I might be Kinoko Shiikate," she replied.

"We've never met before," answered Lapis.

"And she says she's a Super Saiyan 3," said Krillin, "She just used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for it."

"Well isn't that all kinds of interesting."

Chi-Chi shoved a generous lacy golden bra and panties into Kinoko's hands as she said, "Go try these on."

"I can't," she spluttered, "This is way too..."

"Just try it on," snapped Chi-Chi, "With a father like the Ox King, I can afford a few things."

She nodded, blushed a little and walked off for the changing room.

"Why are spending that kind of money on her?" asked Lapis.

"Because she's a nice person, and she's really poor," replied Chi-Chi, "She saved me and Dad from armed goons, and I'm going to make sure that she's well dressed as long as she's living with us."

"She's living with you?"

"Well she will be until we can set her up with proper accommodations," she answered.

"But she's a total stranger. How can you trust her?"

"She's just a very good person like Goku," she replied slowly, "I can just tell. Besides, I feel totally safe now that Goku is back."

Lapis turned to Krillin and asked, "So how does this look?"

"You know I love everything you wear that's black, silky and lacy Honey."

"But do you think it's too skimpy?"

"Does a man think anything a woman wears is too skimpy?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I still like to hear it from his own mouth."

"Wear whatever you like," he replied, "It's all awesome on you. You're awesome in nothing at all."

She playfully pulled her bra up until her breasts popped out. Krillin turned bright red in the cheeks.

"I didn't mean right here and right now," he said as he looked away.

"You're too easy to tease," she replied as she pulled her bra back down.

"Chi-Chi," said Kinoko, "I've got it on. Come in and look."

"Just come out and show us," said Lapis, "This isn't a peep show full of leering men you know."

She awkwardly stepped out with one hand over her top and the other between her legs.

"Come on. Just let us see."

She moved her hands as Krillin suddenly turned around and covered his nose. The bra and panties fit her like they were painted onto her curvy body. Chi-Chi handed him a tissue from her purse.

"Oh I must say that is so you," said Lapis as she looked Kinoko over from top to bottom.

"We're definitely buying those," agreed Chi-Chi. Kinoko wondered if Chi-Chi blushing a little herself, "Now wait for me in the changing room while I get a few other things for you to try."

She stepped into the changing booth as she slipped off the bra and panties, and then hung them back on their hanger again. As she sat down on the bench to wait, Lapis stepped into the same both with an empty hanger and slipped off her bra and panty as well.

"Uh..." she said awkwardly, "Hi..."

Lapis sat down next to here as she said, "Well, aren't you the interesting one."

"Who? Me?"

"Well there's no one else in here, is there?" purred Lapis as she leaned a little closer.

"I guess not," she replied.

She leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I think you like Chi-Chi, don't you?"

"What?!"

"I know enough about the way you look at her to know attraction when I see it," she said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're surely mistaken," replied Kinoko defensively, "She's... just been so nice to me lately... that's all there is."

"Well I think you're not being honest with me. I think you should tell Chi-Chi how you really feel about her. She won't make a fuss about it. I think Goku wouldn't mind sharing his bed with another at all."

Her cheeks were burning red as she blurt out, "Stop teasing me!"

"Silly woman," she said as she suddenly grabbed a breast, "This is teasing."

"Ah," moaned Kinoko as her breast was groped, "Stop that, you!"

"You're just too uptight to return the favor, aren't you?"

"This isn't decent," she stammered, "Just get your hands off me."

Suddenly Krillin poked his head in the door as he asked, "What was I supposed to be looking for... *ACK!*" Blood gushed from his nose as he saw his wife groping another woman's breast.

"I told you to find another bra and panties in the same tone as my skin, honey," she said without looking.

"Ah," moaned Kinoko, "Tell your wife to stop groping me."

Krillin just keeled over backwards as more blood shot from his nose. The changing room attendant simply closed the door without bothering to move the unconscious man on the floor.

"So do you like just Chi-Chi," asked Lapis, "or women in general?"

"I... I... don't know," she replied defensively, "That kind of thing never came up before!"

"You never had guys hit on you before?"

"They tried to rape me a few times in school!" she replied as she blushed more, "But no man or woman actually tried to flirt or date a school tomboy like me!"

She released her breast as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry that kind of thing happened. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"I don't know why I feel about Chi-Chi like I do," she sighed, "It's nothing I've ever felt before. Please don't tell Chi-Chi about it. I would just die. I couldn't stand it if she didn't like me any more... for these... feelings I'm having about her. Please say nothing."

"You should give Chi-Chi a little credit," replied Lapis, "but I promise I won't say anything to her about it."

"Thank you so much," she sighed in relief.

"For someone who has the same blood as Goku," she added, "You sure aren't built like him."

"Well I didn't wish to be this curvy," she replied, "It must have been some... interpretation on the part of Porunga."

"I guess he does understand a lot more than just the Namekians," she said with a giggle.

"You aren't flirting with me, are you?!"

"What if I am?" she purred.

"Well... that is... I mean to say..." she stammered as she blushed again.

"Oh, you're just too easy to tease," she giggles, "You shouldn't worry about flirting from me. Krillin is all I need."

Kinoko sighed in relief.

"I'm coming in," said Chi-Chi as she walked in. She had several more outfits to try on. It was a mix of underwear and swimsuits that Kinoko had only seen in thrown away catalogs before. Stuff she thought she could never afford to try on let alone own. "Well I'm glad that you two are getting along so well."

"Oh yeah," said Lapis as she laid an arm over Kinoko's shoulders, "We're just bosom buddies now." She leaned close enough that their breasts bumped into each other. It was clear that Lapis' bosom was a full cup size smaller than the other.

"Lapis!" cried Kinoko as she blushed hotly all over again.

Chi-Chi just covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "You can help me change Kinoko while we're waiting for Krillin to wake up. I moved him to any empty changing room until he wakes up. It's been awhile since I've seen anyone had to clean up such a nosebleed in years."

"Oh, I'm sure I can give you a hand with that," as she gave a play leer at Kinoko's chest. She just squealed as she tightly clamped one arm across her breasts and her hand over her crotch.

"Oh stop teasing," chided Chi-Chi.

"Heavens forbid."


	7. Chapter 7

The Shiikate Saga

Part 7: Her Adventures in Shopping

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Kinoko tried on several sets of underwear and bikinis. She had no idea how many Chi-Chi was going to purchase for her, but it seemed like it just wouldn't end. Just like the comments from Lapis. With Krillin out of the picture (and possibly on his way to the Hospital), that left Chi-Chi to pick out a bunch of stuff for Lapis as well.

While she claimed that Krillin was all she needed, she sure went out of her way to make Kinoko as uncomfortable as possible.

"Oh, that's too conservative," she said, "You're no grandmother. Show me that booty."

She really blushed when Lapis told her what her 'booty' was.

"Now that's the kind of two-piece swimwear that shows off ALL the goods."

It seemed more like she was wearing three eye patches over her naughty bits.

"Oh yeah. Lift and separate those babies."

"Some guys like the natural look, but you better wax if you're going to wear that thing." She emphasized the point by running her fingertip through the golden pubes that were showing on either side of the thong bikini. Kinoko blushed so hard she almost passed out on the spot.

"One good jolt and your jugs are gonna pop right out of that top. I know Krillin and Master Roshi would love to see that."

Kinoko, on the other hand, was far too reluctant to make any comments about the things Lapis tried on. She was very confident naked or scantily clad. In fact, she knew what she had and just how to use it. Even back when she was battling the Z Fighters, she always had a sense of fashion and looks about her. One of the things that most upset her was when one of them ruined a part of her clothing, or worse messed up her fine blonde hair.

By the time they were done, she noticed they both had half a dozen sets of underwear and sets of swimwear for each of them. While Chi-Chi was paying for all of Kinoko's stuff, she guessed that Lapis controlled the credit card in their family. After they paid, they each had two large pink plastic bags of goods to take home.

By the time they were done, Krillin had finally awakened and come out. He had rolled up facial tissue jammed up his nose.

"Are you alright?" asked Kinoko.

"I'm fine," he replied, "I guess that's why men evolved with a surplus of blood in their bodies."

"Funny," replied Lapis, "I just thought they needed the extra blood to run both heads at once."

Kinoko blinked as Krillin replied, "Honey! You shouldn't talk about things like that!"

"Oh, you two are just so precious," she said as she kissed him on the forehead, "Maybe I can set up Kinoko as your Mistress on the side? I'm sure she could do great things with a whip and chair."

"LAPIS!" they both cried as one. Now they were both blushing hotly.

"Come along," said Chi-Chi in a commanding way, "The dress store awaits."

"Let's go along with them," said Lapis with a grin, "I'm sure I need a new evening dress for the next formal event. It's surprising how many I go to because of saving one city or another. Don't you think so?" She turned to Krillin knowing full well what he'd say.

"Yes dear," he said meekly as he followed her carrying Lapis' shopping bags.

So the four of them went down to the dress shop. It was a huge store that seemed to have dresses for every occasion. It had a huge collection of clothing for almost any occasion from ball room dresses to casual Fridays clothing to some rather sexy looking clothes for gardening. She wondered who in their right mind would wear such things just for gardening?

They even noticed that there was a section in the back that was it's own room, and a sign on the closed door said, "**For adult women only. NO MEN ALLOWED.**" But there was an odd little set of booths that some men would walk into, and she could hear little comments about what looked good, so she figured there must be some way for them to see what the women inside were trying on. Kinoko looked about and realized that there was indeed a few men following women about the store. She figured they were husbands, fathers or perhaps even boyfriends who were roped into coming into the store with them.

Chi-Chi took Kinoko over to the outdoor wear section first. She was at least relieved to see that some of the clothing in the store was made durable enough to wear outside for some actual work. The heavy denim coveralls actually had enough pockets of various sizes for any tools she might need outdoors. But she always wondered how they could be called coveralls when they didn't even cover the arms of upper part of her chest and shoulders.

But as they were walking around, she got the uneasy feeling that someone was shadowing them. There was a man in the store wearing a dark gray trenchcoat who didn't have a woman with him, and she was suspicious of his odd looking sunglasses that also seemed to have some kind of earpiece going to his right ear. Then in one moment she got a good look at him, there was a throat mic she could see concealed under his collar as well. She was sure the man was spying on them, but she didn't want to make a huge scene in the middle of the store. As long as he didn't cause trouble, she figured she wouldn't either. She couldn't tell if Lapis noticed, but she was pretty sure that Krillin and Chi-Chi were oblivious to his presence.

But then she got banished to the changing room again, and oddly found herself once more sharing one with Lapis. This time she bluntly warned Krillin to knock and wait for their reply before coming in, because she wasn't going to carry him home if he got taken down by another nosebleed. By the time they were done dressing down, Lapis was giggling because when Mister Popo made clothing for Kinoko, he hadn't bothered to conjure any underwear for her at all. Kinoko wasn't sure if it would be alright to put on some of the underwear Chi-Chi had already bought for her, and Lapis assured her that she was fine just as she was.

Once Chi-Chi was out selecting clothes, she leaned over to Lapis and whispered, "Did you notice the man following us with the strange sunglasses?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm used to such perverts by now. He probably has a micro-camera feeding into a recording device in his trench coat. You'd think people would be more suspicious of men in trench coats at this time of the year." She paused for a moment before she added, "Of course, I think a few of them are government agents. They might still bear some bad feelings about the damage I did with Lazuli back in the day."

"I hope that's all," said Kinoko, "After those men tried to make us tell them where Goku was, they might just decide to try and grab Chi-Chi here in the city to use as some kind of hostage. I feel kinda useless being stuck in this booth when Chi-Chi's out there all alone and vulnerable."

"Oh give her some credit. Chi-Chi is a trained fighter after all. If that guy was really a threat, I'm sure his power reading would be high enough for at least one of us to notice."

"I don't know," she mused, "Weapons don't have a reading to sense, and most of them are can be dangerous to even someone as skilled as Miss Chi-Chi."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

"If they hurt Chi-Chi, I don't think they'd like what I would probably do to them."

"If they hurt my Krillin, I'd be right there beside you."

"Someone as powerful as you should be a Z Fighter," said Kinoko, "You're more powerful than most of them."

"Well I just want a normal life," sighed Lapis, "One where I just have to worry about my clumsy husband and my kids. I used to live for fighting, but now that's not so important to me anymore. I think being around Cell purged me of any urge to fight for the heck of it. The urge to destroy things just because I can."

"But if Krillin or one of your kids were threatened, you go back and fight without thinking about it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming in," said Chi-Chi. Then the door opened as she stepped inside with a few sets of casual clothing for both of them to try on. "I didn't figure you for a nudist," she said as she glanced at Kinoko.

"Well I'm not normally running around..." she said awkwardly.

"Then just put on one of the sets of underwear we already paid for."

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Of course you can. It's your property now."

"Lapis!" she said as she glared at the former android.

"Are you giving her strange ideas?" she said as she gave the look towards Lapis.

"Me? Strange ideas?" replied Lapis innocently, "Perish the thought."

Kinoko fished about one bag and pulled out the gold bra and panties. She was relieved enough to put them on that she hardly noticed the looks from Chi-Chi and Lapis. Chi-Chi set the clothing on the hangar.

"Oh Chi-Chi?" asked Kinoko.

"Yes?" she said as she stopped turning to leave.

"Be careful. There might be some guy out there in a trenchcoat stalking us. He has me worried a bit."

"I'll keep an eye open for him," she replied, "but I'm not too worried as long as he's just looking." Then she stepped out and closed the changing room door behind her.

"I'm sure with Krillin out there," said Lapis, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hope you're right about that."

"By the way, I love how the gold color in your underwear goes so well with the gold in your hair and tail. I'm sure Chi-Chi loves it too. Maybe Goku will have you get Chi-Chi all hot for him the next time..."

"Lapis!" scowled Kinoko while she blushed, "I can't believe some of the things you say!"

"Teasing you is just so much fun."

...

Goten didn't like housecleaning. It wasn't fun at all. He always wondered how his mother could be so happy doing such things. It was obviously some side effects of having cooties, he figured. He hoped he would never get them. Surely married men were suffering from a full blown case. Dusting the furniture near the front door was just so... girly.

But then he heard a crack from the dining room. He poked his head in the doorway to the that room when he saw Goku. It was apparent that he broke the back of the table while trying to polish the wood.

"Chi-Chi isn't going to like that," he muttered.

Goku turned to say, "Oh, I'll just build her another one like I always do." He scratched the back of his head nervously because they both full well knew he was going to be scolded sternly and made to sleep on the couch for a day or two before Chi-Chi was ready to forgive him for his clumsiness. "Too bad I just can't replace it before Chi-Chi gets back from the store," he sighed.

Then they heard a rumbling sound outside. Something was coming towards the house, and Goten couldn't sense any power readings from them. But it surely was no ordinary vehicle.

"Dad..." he said.

"I hear it," replied Goku, "Keep cleaning while I go outside and see what they want."

"But Dad, I'm a trained fighter too!"

"It doesn't matter," he said back, "You know how Chi-Chi would be so mad if I allowed you to be placed in any degree of danger. Go tell Gohan in case I need his help."

"Okay," he said as he ran off looking for his older brother.

Following the sounds, he found Gohan scrubbing the inside of the toilet. He didn't look like he was having fun either.

"Something's going on outside," he said, "Dad might need some backup."

"Oh, is that what those vibrations were? I thought there was a blockage in the sewage line somewhere."

"Come on," he replied as he ran towards the front. Gohan and him got to one of the front windows to see that Goku was standing in front of the house. There was several tanks around the house, and all the ones they could see had their main guns pointed right at their father.

"Follow us and no one has to get hurt, Goku!" said a voice over a loud speaker.

"Funny," he replied, "I was going to say if you turn around and leave right now, none of you have to get hurt."

"The Mistress demands you come and see her," he replied, "and we'll make that happen one way or the other!"

"Yeah," said someone from another tank, "It would be a real shame if something happened to that fine house of yours."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well duh," came the reply, "Of course we are!"

"Oh Dad is so gonna kick their butts," muttered Goten.

"Fine," he replied, "Promise to leave my family alone and I'll go with you."

Both Gohan and Goten simply face faulted into the floor.

"Ah," said the first man, "It's so nice when someone is being sensible. But if any of you family attacks us first, then all bets are off."

"Gohan! Goten!" he called as he looked back, "Stay here and protect the house! I'm going with these gentlemen here, so no heroics! Just tell Chi-Chi I'll be home in time for dinner!" Then he turned and started walking after the tanks as they drove away.

"I think Dad's just luring them away from the house so he can blow them up without worrying about us," said Goten.

"That's not the way Dad works," replied Gohan, "He gave them his word and he's going to keep his word as long as these guys are going to keep their word. I just hope Dad doesn't get in too much trouble. I wonder who this Mistress character is?"

"Me too."

...

A few stores later and both Krillin and Kinoko were both bearing around about a dozen shopping bags, a few hat boxes and a few other miscellaneous things each. While Chi-Chi got a few things for herself along the way, Kinoko felt embarrassed that most of the stuff she was hauling around was hers. She felt that Chi-Chi shouldn't be spending so much money just on her.

And in the corner of her eye, she could still see that the trenchcoat man was still following them. The way he paused to whisper, she figured he had to be reporting over a radio to someone else. Unfortunately, even her super hearing wasn't quite enough to make out what the man was saying. But he began each report with some ridiculous saying, "This is DC138621-S113, code name 'D'." She made that out after she heard him say it under his breath several times. He also clearly made references to Chi-Chi more than once. It made Kinoko nervous.

If Lapis was similarly aware of what was going on, she showed no outward sign of concern. Krillin, on the other hand, was only concerned about the stuff he was hauling around and how he was hungry from missing lunch. Kinoko looked up at a large clock on the side of a large building and noticed it was in fact about half an hour past noon.

"Hey Chi-Chi," she called, "Can we take a break for lunch?"

"I guess you do take after my honey," replied Chi-Chi as she turned and smiled, "Of course we can find somewhere we can stop for having lunch."

"Wouldn't it be easier to Instant Transmit home?"

"Oh," she replied, "I don't feel like cooking. It would be just easier to stop in a restaurant and buy something there."

"Can you afford that?"

"Of course I can," she replied.

They walked down the busy street until a sign on one of the smaller buildings caught their attention.

"Dragon Ball Restaurant?" said Chi-Chi as she looked up at a sign they were passing, "That sounds silly."

"I hear it's really good," replied Lapis, "but the food isn't cheap."

"Well then let's try it," she answered as she walked in the front door.

"Works for me."

"Come on," she said to Krillin and Kinoko, "I hope they aren't too busy."

"I hope they have an all-you-can-eat buffet," muttered Kinoko.

"You and me both," replied Krillin as they made their way in.

They did have an all-you-can-eat buffet, and between Krillin and Kinoko, they sure made them regret it. Between the two of them, they ate enough for at least thirty to forty people. Kinoko made a belch that rattled all of the windows before she said, "'scuse me."

"Good one," smirked Krillin.

"Ah, do I have to teach you manners too?!" scolded Chi-Chi.

"She excused herself. I'd say she pretty well mannered."

"It's better not to belch in the first place," she replied.

"I guess hobos aren't so big on manners," said Kinoko softly as she twiddled her fingers.

"Well I shall make you a proper lady in no time."

"I'd like to see that," giggled Lapis.

"Well you can train anyone," snapped Chi-Chi.

"Funny, Goku is messy and belches all over the place."

"Some people need more work than others!"

"That's true," she replied as she looked at Krillin, "He wouldn't dare belch in front of me."

"Because you can destroy me many times over," he muttered.

"Oh, we both know it's because we love each other."

"That too," he said as he looked around, "It's funny, but this place reminds me of somewhere else we were before..."

"What about that time that Goku and the Z Fighters were attack by the Red Ribbon Army's Androids 13, 14 and 15?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked in amazement.

"I used one of the Namekian wishes to learn all of Goku's battle experiences."

"Why?"

"It was the most efficient way to learn all of Goku's techniques, learn about all the enemies of Goku's past and gain valuable battle experience without really having to fight anyone. That's how I held my own against Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta."

"Say what?! Just how powerful are you?!"

"Oh, I'm almost as powerful as Goku himself."

"Dang," he said, "If I wasn't retired, I'd grab the next ship to New Planet Namek."

"You know even their Dragon Balls can only be used once a year just like the ones on this planet."

"And I wouldn't be happy about it either," added Lapis, "Having all that power just invites more trouble. I'd love to just settle down and become a perfectly normal housewife."

"Yeah," he said, "Too bad Shenron couldn't grant that wish to become human for you."

"He couldn't?" as Kinoko, "Maybe Porunga could grant that wish. He does seem to be more powerful with his three wishes and all."

"Well, if you put it that way," she replied, "Maybe it would be worth it to try and gather their Dragon Balls next year..."

"The human female known as Chi-Chi will come with us," said a nearby deep masculine voice.

Kinoko turned to see three beings standing there. They had no power readings at all.

"Androids!" she said quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Shiikate Saga

Part 8: Downtown Demolition... or Not.

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Kinoko looked at the three androids standing together close to their table.

The first appeared to be female of medium size and build with a long golden ponytail and bright blue eyes. She had ivory white skin, blood red eyes and thick pouting lips to match. Her outfit consisted of a black leather corset/bustier that lifted and separated her considerable assets. She had similar full length black leather gloves and boots (with 3" spiked high heals). There was also a similar pad on her right shoulder and a half skirt over her left hip and thigh. Around her waist was a golden girdle like the prize belt of a heavyweight boxer. She also had thick golden bands about her wrists and ankles, and a golden circlet about her forehead and temples. Overall, she looked like she was some kind of dominatrix.

The second was quite tall and lean like a professional basketball player except that his skin was dark purple. He was bald and also had those blood red eyes. He was dressed in a crazy blue, purple and red uniform with the letter Beta on front and the number 69 in the back. His legs were covered with knee high white sock and white/purple basketball high top shoes. His wrists were covered with purple wristbands. He had black sunglasses perched on his forehead just over his purple sweat/headband. When he spoke or smiled, one could see that half of his teeth (randomly) were gold. He was holding a basketball under one arm.

The third one also looked female, and she was the most disturbing because she looked exactly like Android 18/Lapis on the day she was activated by Doctor Gero/Android 20. She was identical down to the last detail.

"Who are you?!" demanded Lapis, "I know Doctor Gero didn't make any of you! You don't have the Red Ribbon Army symbol on any of you!"

"We were created based on Doctor Gero's technology," said the first woman, "but we were created by and loyally serve the Mistress. My name is Android Alpha."

"And we'll be taking Miss Chi-Chi to see the Mistress," said the male, "cuz Android Beta dun said so sugar."

"Any foolish enough to cross us will be destroyed," said the Android 18 clone, "so swears Android Gamma."

"If you know anything about us, then you know that you aren't going to get Chi-Chi without a fight," said Kinoko as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"I agree," said Lapis as she stared at her 'evil twin'.

"I have the feeling that your Mistress would be extremely upset if Chi-Chi should accidentally die in our fight, right?"

Chi-Chi blanched at her words.

"You are correct," said Alpha, "We are willing to let the small fry stay with her until the battle is resolved. If we win, then Chi-Chi shall come with us without resistance."

"Well I hope you're willing to give up when you're damaged enough," said Kinoko, "The creations of his technology tend to have a nasty habit of fighting until their own destruction."

"That remains to be seen."

"Krillin," she said as she looked at him, "You have to keep Chi-Chi safe, but you also have to agree to give her up without a fuss if they beat us."

"But Kinoko..." he whined.

"No whining," she snapped, "These Androids could kill you without missing a beat. I'm sure Lapis wants to see you alive and well as much as I do."

"Even more," said Lapis.

"Since I'm sure you can track Krillin's power level, let's take this fight a few miles out to sea."

"You can do that if you wanna," said Beta as he flew towards the window, "but we still gonna kick ya butts all over da seven seas."

"WAIT!"

"Whut?" he replied as he stopped.

"Just let me open the window first," she muttered.

"Fine!" replied the new Androids as one.

So Kinoko opened the window, and she flew out to see along with Lapis and the Androids. They flew on until the city was just barely within sight range.

"The weak one called Krillin is not moving," said Gamma, "I believe he is obeying the Super Saiyan Level 3."

"Good boy," said Lapis quietly.

Kinoko and Lapis faced off against Alpha, Beta and Gamma.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking my evil twin's ass all over the place," growled Lapis as she looked at Gamma.

"Well I guess that leaves you two for my dance card," said Kinoko.

"I'm sure we'll have all kinds of fun," said Alpha as energy whips about 20 feet long were created from the index fingers of each of her hands, "It will all be at your expense, of course."

"Oh I'm so gonna score on this bitch," said Beta as he spun his ball on his fingertip.

"I'll sure prove that I am superior to the original," said Gamma, "and it is the fate of the obsolete to be destroyed."

"Then let's get this party started!" shouted Kinoko as her aura and power level increased.

Android Alpha used her whips from a distance while Beta closed in to try and hit her with some fancy footwork. Kinoko had her hands full avoiding the whips while blocking the kicks with her own legs. It seems they were practiced enough with this attack pattern so that there was no chance of the whips hitting Beta.

Lapis and Android Gamma stayed at a distance while they fired energy bolts at each other from their open palms. It seemed like they were both too agile to hit each other at the moment.

Beta dropped the basketball to use both hands and feet to attack her, but she still managed to block all of his attacks. But that ball was no ordinary ball. It started flying around on it's own as little blaster ports opened all over it's surface. Kinoko barely managed to avoid several beams that came up at her from below.

Unsatisfied with their exchange of fire, Lapis and Gamma closed to attack each other with fists and feet. While their attacks against each other were mostly blocked, they were still inflicting minor damage on each other as the battle progressed.

"You can't keep blocking and dodging us all day, sweetcheeks," said Alpha.

"I guess you're right about that," replied Kinoko as she gave a powerful elbow smash to Beta's stomach. He went flying back hundreds of feet from the force of the blow. But Alpha used that precise split second to use her energy whips to grab both of Kinoko's wrists from behind. The shots from below were now making glancing blows off her legs that was making nasty holes in her pants made for her by Mister Popo.

"You are so gonna... *hurk!*" said Kinoko as another energy whip wrapped about her face covering her eyes and mouth. Another tied her feet together as well. It seemed Alpha could make more than one energy whip at a time. The fact that four more whips began beating her all over her body just proved it. More beam attacks were hitting her from below as well. Her clothing was taking an even worse beating than she was.

Gamma grabbed Lapis by her shoulders and crunched their heads together loudly. It was hard to tell who got hurt worse from such an action. They separated as they shook their heads, but Gamma recovered a split second sooner. She fired powerful lasers from her eyes that slashed across Lapis' body from her right shoulder down to her left hip. It burned a path through her nice new clothing. The lasers also burned her skin as well. But worst of all, it burned off the ends of a number of her strands of hair. Her beautiful hair.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT, YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she flew straight as Gamma.

It was the move Gamma was expecting because she leaned back and kicked Lapis full force in her chin as soon as she was close enough to do it. The kick sent her flying back and up hundreds of feet.

"Inferior model!" hissed Gamma as she flew after Lapis.

Kinoko's arua flared even brighter as she released a blast of ki energy from her body in all directions. She just hoped that Lapis wasn't in the blast radius. But Alpha was flung away from her about a hundred feet as her energy whips broke. Turning, she could see that Alpha did in fact have an energy whip coming from each of her fingers now.

"Oh you sick little thing," she cooed, "You have masochist written all over your face. Come to Momma and I'll make all you painful dreams come true, you slut."

"Oh that's so not gonna happen!" replied Kinoko, "Because I'm going to be giving you more pain than you're giving me!"

But while she was talking, the ball flew up and slammed into her right between the legs. She screamed as the ball spun grinding itself against her private places.

"Payback is a bitch, you bitch," said Beta as he punched her in the back of her head.

She realized she was injured, and now her power level was falling. If she lost, Chi-Chi might go away forever. Lapis would most likely be destroyed. Who knows what they would do to someone like Krillin. She had to fight. She had to win. Twisting at the waist, she elbowed Beta in the head and smashed his sunglasses.

"You dun gone and pissed me off, you stupid ho!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm. His other hand lashed out and grabbed her throat. He was going to crush her windpipe in seconds. She grabbed his hand by the thumb, but it was only delaying her demise by only seconds. "Ah pity da foo' that tries ta mess with me!" he swore.

Then she felt Alpha's whips tearing at her back, arms and legs again. It didn't look good at all. They were just too strong. She was out of options except for the most dangerous.

"SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" she screamed as her super power levels tripled. Her aura flared larger as it turned red. It was a powerful state, but it hurt her and she couldn't keep it up very long.

She landed a dozen blows on Beta's head, arms and torso as he released her throat. He was staggered back under the rain of blows.

...

Back in the restaurant, Krillin was desperately calling King Kai. '_KING KAI! KING KAI!_' he thought, '_ANSWER ME ALREADY!_'

'_I'M HERE!_' he replied, '_KNOCK OFF THE TELEPATHIC SCREAMING ALREADY!_'

'_I'm sorry,_' he thought back as he tried to calm down, '_but three super androids just appeared to kidnap Chi-Chi. Kinoko and my sweetheart are battling them out to sea right now, but I'm not sure if they can beat them by themselves. You gotta get Goku and the others into this fight right away._'

'_I guess that is something to be loud about. Whatever it takes, I'll get them help as soon as I can._'

'_You're the best, King Kai!_' thought Krillin happily. He figured that when the fighters like Goku and Piccolo joined the fight, it would soon be over for these new androids.

'_You better believe it!_'

"What are we going to do?!" asked Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry about that," he replied, "I just did that mind talking trick with King Kai, and he promised he was going to send in the big guns to help battle the androids!"

"Oh, I hope Goku doesn't get seriously injured!"

"When did we ever battle androids when we weren't badly hurt?" he replied.

"You're not helping!" she answered as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, "I'm telling my wife on you!"

"I'm sure she'll smack you too!" she scowled.

...

Goku whistled a tune as he walked down the road surrounded by tanks. He didn't care that all of their guns were still trained on him. They weren't any real threat to him, but he could let them trash the house or try to hurt his sons. Chi-Chi would be so angry.

'_Goku!_' came the soothing telepathic voice of King Kai.

'_What's up, King Kai?_' he thought back as he looked up for some reason.

'_Kinoko and Android 18 are under attack by thee super androids!_' he replied, '_They're fighting each other now over the ocean! I don't think they're doing so well! You better... OH NO!_'

'_Now what?!_'

'_That fool!_' he thought, '_Kinoko's just activated a Super Kaioken times 3! Her body won't take that kind of punishment very long!_'

'_I'll be along as soon as I can!_'

'_Good, but some of the other Z Fighters will get there ahead of you,_' he replied, '_I can feel Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and the not-so-future Trunks already on their way._'

'_I told Gohan and Goten to protect the house! Chi-Chi's going to be so mad at them! And me for that matter!_'

Goku moved so fast that they didn't even see him move before all the tank's main gun barrels were bent back to face the hatch of the commander on top.

"Sorry fellas," he said, "but the Mistress has to see me some other time. Now run home before I do to you what I did to those cannon barrels. I'll count to five. One..."

The tanks were screaming down the road and were out of sight be the time he got to 4. Then he flew off in the direction that he senses Kinoko's energy. While he could have just got there instantly, he figured he had to see the androids from a distance first to see how strong they were and what there attacks were. He also wanted to see what someone else's Super Kaioken looked like. And flying at speeds past mach 2 meant he would be there fast, but he decided to suppress his power level a lot in case the androids were tracking him.

...

Kinoko suddenly broke off from Beta and engaged Alpha in close combat. She figured the whips would be all but useless to her when her target was so close. Beta followed so they all but vanished in a flurry of hyper speed punches and kicks. Even the beams fired from the death basketball were just mosquito stings to her now.

But new powers were approaching fast. She instinctively knew some of them, like Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks. She hoped that the androids wouldn't just swat them down like flies. So far, she sensed that Yamcha and Tien weren't coming, and Krillin was staying where he was told to. It was also odd that she could no longer sense the power levels of Goku or Piccolo. Too bad Vegeta was still on the ship on the way home from New Planet Namek with Bulma. She imagined how pissed he was going to be because he missed out on this fight.

Gamma flew up behind Lapis before she could recover and used her arms together with her legs to apply a full Nelson hold. Lapis felt like she was trying to break her neck and dislocate both of her shoulders at the same time. While the two looked identical, it was quickly becoming apparent that Gamma was the stronger of the two. Lapis just couldn't break loose.

"Goten!" yelled Gohan, "Destroy that stupid looking Star Wars drone basketball thing! I'll help Kinoko!"

"Okay!" he yelled back as he went after the fast moving ball.

He flew up behind Beta and began attacking him hand to hand fiercely.

Now the basketball orb was firing on Goten as it moved around to avoid his counterattacks. But neither one seemed to be able to hit each other with the energy attacks.

"Leave some of that for me!" called Super Saiyan Trunks as he flew in to help.

"Oh, I love my powerful toys," hissed Alpha, "Too bad I can't help breaking them before I'm bored with them!"

"Hit me a little lower," growled Beta, "I have a knot down there. Oh yeah, that feels good, ya foo!"

"I'll show you what feels good!" he screamed as he fired a mini-destructo disc point blank. But he moved and only cut off his left leg below the knee.

"Oh now ya gonna get it, ya little bitch!" he yelled as he turned and engaged the Super Saiyan 2 in close combat.

With Beta out of the way, Kinoko could turn all of her fury against Alpha. She wasn't apparently built for such close combat because her blows were landing with greater regularity.

"Tell me something Alpha!" she called, "Are you the Mistress?!"

"Helz to tha no!" answered Beta.

"I can speak for myself, you idiot!" hissed Alpha.

"And yer anserin to her fists, ya foo!"

"You don't get it!" she moaned, "I want her to hit me! I need her to hurt me! It feels so good!"

"I'll show you a real good time then!" cried Kinoko.

Goten and Trunks were still dancing with the sphere when they heard far below them, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo's signature attack hit the sphere solidly and exploded it.

"PICCOLO!" called Goten.

"All right!" agreed Trunks.

They looked down to see that Piccolo must have been travelling underwater with this power levels suppressed to make a surprise attack. But now he was at full power and flying up to join the fight.

"Crunch all ya want!" yelled Beta, "We'll make more!"

Three more basketballs came screaming towards them from the city.

"Darn it!" cussed Piccolo.


	9. Chapter 9

The Shiikate Saga

Part 9: Powering up and Lashing out

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Kinoko wondered if Alpha was serious about getting damaged and being turned on by it. With her power boosted from the Super Kaioken times 3, she was certainly inflicting damage on Alpha. But then Lapis had a full range of feelings and even had a child by Krillin. A girl named Marron if she remembered right. But she had to wonder why anyone would create a masochist combat android.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "The delightful pain... Hurt me, you bitch... Break me..."

"Speaking of breakin' boys," said Beta as he battled Gohan, "I'm gonna break you boy!"

"You don't seem all that good to me!" he replied.

"Well I'm beating you good!" he snapped, "What are you gonna do 'bout it?"

So Gohan powered up from Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan 3. He was used to the transformation enough by then that it didn't take long and didn't cause a mass disturbance in the area. His hair just grew out into the golden mane that marked the Super Saiyan 3. Then he returned to close combat with Beta.

"Ha!" laughed Beta, "Ya think that's all it takes ta whip me?!"

"More or less," he replied.

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were engaged in combat with the basketball battle drones. Even though there was three of them and three of the drones, it was proving hard to inflict any damage on any of the drones. But the drones were also not landing any serious hits on them either.

"Goten! Trunks!" called Piccolo, "I'll keep the drones busy! You two need to perform the fusion dance! We need Gotenks!"

"How come it's Gotenks?" asked Trunks, "When can we become Trunten?"

"That sounds silly!" retorted Goten.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"JUST DO THE FUSION DANCE!" yelled Piccolo.

"Oh right," they replied as one.

So he engaged all three spheres in quick attacks as he danced in and around the drones while Goten and Trunks began to perform the Fusion Dance.

Lapis wasn't doing well herself. Gamma flew into her face, grabbed her by the shoulders, and was viciously kicking her pretty much all over from her stomach down to her shins with just her right leg.

"You can't beat me!" snarled Lapis, "I have something to live for now!"

"Well I have something to destroy you for!" replied Gamma as she continued her barrage of kicks. The attacks were showing signs of damage across former Android 18's lower body.

"Now it's time to share the love," moaned Alpha as she suddenly grabbed Kinoko. The way she was embraced by the super android, she had to wonder how she had increased her strength. The leather of Alpha's top was mashed against Kinoko's almost bare breasts. She managed to pin down both of her arms in her bear hug. But it was too much for her to break away before Alpha forced a mouth to mouth kiss on her.

"HHHMMMPPPHHH!" she cried when her eyes snapped fully open and she felt Alpha's tongue trying to push it's way into her mouth. It was so shocking to her that it even snapped her out of the Super Kaioken. Now Alpha was much stronger than her. She remembered from Goku's memories something about energy draining Androids 19 and 20. Could Alpha have some kind of energy draining weapon in her mouth?

"Ha ha!" laughed Beta, "I think some bitch is gonna get the kiss of death!"

"Talking trash about someone else's fight while you're in the middle of your own?!" asked Gohan as he punched Beta in the side of his head, "How rude! Someone needs to be schooled!"

"Oh an I suppose it's gonna be you?!"

"Just call me Sensei!" he replied as he punched Beta in the gut.

Things just weren't going well for Piccolo. When one of the drones got behind him, it attached itself to his back with some kind of super adhesive. While he couldn't sense a power build-up, he had a sick feeling what was going to happen next. As quick as he could, he put both arms behind his head to protect it and his neck. He just hoped that everyone was going to be far enough away from the blast. The drone exploded against him as he thought it would. His forearms were blown off and the rest of his arms were badly hurt. It hurt like heck.

When he saw three more spheres coming, he realized they were getting in more trouble. He hoped that Goten and Trunks were nearly fused by then. Goku should have shown up for the fight as well, but he couldn't sense his power level anywhere. Either he had a good reason for hiding his power, or he was taken down by some cheap trick by another android.

He didn't have a few seconds to regrow his arms, so he just used his eyebeam attack instead. It just wasn't powerful enough to cripple the drones, but only do superficial damage to their armored shells.

The enemy reinforcements were getting closer. They would be close enough to open fire soon.

"FUUUU!... SHUUUUNNN!" yelled two voices as one.

He knew it worked. There was no need to even look to know that the fusion being known as Gotenks was ready to fight.

"Power up to Super Saiyan 3!" hollored Piccolo, "I could use some help over here!"

"RIGHT!" replied Gotenks. He began to glow brighter as his power increased. "Haaaaaa! Haaaaaa! HAAAAAA!" It seemed like he completely skipped past Super Saiyan 2 to go into his Super Saiyan 3 state. "I'll keep the drones busy while you regenerate!"

"Thanks," he said as he fell back and Gotenks took his place, "Just use a mini-destructo disc to cut off the rest of one arm so it can regrow cleanly."

He did as he was asked, and was soon engaging all of the drones with a flurry of energy blasts. Piccolo was left alone to regrow his arm. Then he could cut the stump of the other arm and regrow that as well. The whole process would be done in several seconds even though it hurt alot.

As Alpha continued to French Kinoko, she definitely felt like her power was being drained away. Even though her hair hadn't changed, she could feel that her power fell down to the level of a Super Saiyan 2. Now Alpha was far too strong for her to have any chance for her to escape.

Gohan, on the other hand, was pressing his advantage over Beta. He was clearly faster and stronger, inflicting damage on the android basically as he pleased. Unfortunately, he couldn't inflict the kind of deadly damage that would remove more of his limbs or cause Beta to shut down.

"Not so cocky now are you?!" he asked.

"Keep tryin to beat me down an you'll see how wrong ya is!" he replied.

He wondered what the android was playing at. Was he implying he had one of the self destruct bombs in him like those they had inside other androids like 17 and 18?

But things he was sensing were troubling him greatly. Kinoko's power level was dropping like a rock and he wasn't quite sure why. He figured the way Alpha was grabbing and kissing her, she must have some kind of energy draining weapon in her mouth. If she wasn't helped soon, she was going to be a goner.

"You like balls," he said as he built up a large energy ball between his hands, "Why don't you see if you can slam dunk this!" He pushed it into Beta's stomach and sent him flying a few hundred feet back. While he was out of the way, he flew over to break Alpha away from the weakening Kinoko. "While I have nothing against hot women kissing in public," he said, "you should learn to respect it when a woman says 'No!'" She got behind Alpha and pried her head away from Kinoko's.

"Can't you wait your turn, little boy?!" giggled Alpha, "I can make plenty of time for you later!"

"No!" he snapped, "You better make some time for me NOW!"

"So impatient," she replied as she threw Kinoko away from her, "I think a naughty boy needs to be punished!"

When he saw her up close, he realized she wasn't nearly as damaged as he thought she should. He realized from something Chi-Chi made him read that she must have some kind of nanorobotic repair system constantly fixing her systems. The only ways he could defeat her was either inflict so much damage that she couldn't fix it, or remove the controller that was operating the nanobots that were repairing her body.

Now that she had some room to move, she created her eight energy whips from her fingertips once more. She was quickly trying to whip Gohan even as he did his best to avoid all of her attacks. But she wouldn't let him get close enough to negate her energy whips, and his energy blasts were getting knocked aside. He had to build up a much more powerful Chi attack that she couldn't use her energy whips to deflect.

Kinoko shook her head to clear it. She felt odd even beyond the energy that was drained away from her. There was a little drool running down the side of her open mouth. She was feeling just too mellow to fight anyone. Her cheeks were hot and she was feeling hot in a few other places as well.

'_Uh..._' she thought, '_Could she have used that kiss to slip some drug in my mouth with her tongue? It's so hard to think clearly..._'

She was so thrown off that she lost her ability to fly. With a sigh, she began falling towards the ocean. Even with the wind blowing her hair up, she could see Gohan battling Alpha, Gotenks battling the battle drones, Lapis in a desperate melee with Gamma and the regenerated Piccolo moving to engage Beta in combat as he came back from the energy sphere that pushed him away from the battle. She hoped that the cold ocean water would snap her out of her funk if the force of striking something almost as hard as concrete didn't knock her out first.

But she didn't feel the ocean hit her. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. One arm was around her back just below her armpits and the other was under the back of her knees. It was the peaceful face of Goku that she saw. His power was suppressed enough that she barely detected it.

"Hey there," he said, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I felt I had to observe the battle for a little while with my power suppressed. You fought so hard and so well. I must say I'm proud of you. But now you need a little rest, so I'm Instant Transmitting us over to Korin's place so he can fix you up with a Senzu Bean. Something's wrong with your eyes. They shouldn't be so dilated with the sun being so bright."

"Drugged... with... kiss..." she replied.

"Wow," he said, "I think that's a first."

"Gotta... protect... Chi-Chi..." she panted, "Androids... came... to... kidnap... Krillin... guarding..."

"Okay," he said with a smile, "We'll take care of that problem along the way as well."

"Chi-Chi... so... special..." she said as she closed her eyes. Either the drain or the drugs had knocked her out.

"She sure is," he said naively, "Let's get you out of here." He lifted the arm under her knees so he could touch his forehead, and they vanished in a small flash of light.

Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks sensed that Kinoko was instantly moved. They realized that Goku must have used his power to move her someplace safe even though they hadn't senses his power up until then. He would join the battle very soon.

Lapis said, "Maybe it's time we got closer, my fake sister." She glomped Gamma and pulled her into a hug so that she was too close for Gamma to effectively kick her any more. One arm was pinned to Gamma's side, but the other was still free to move.

"Just the kind of thing I was expecting from someone as obsolete as you!" hissed Gamma, "Do you think you bomb is powerful enough to destroy the likes of me?!"

"You haven't heard, have you?!" she replied.

"About what?!"

"They tried to wish me human! They tried to wish away my bomb!" she said with a smirk, "But Shenron refused both! So they wished that my bomb was a much more powerful blast contained in a way smaller area! They wanted to make sure that if the bomb did go off, whoever destroyed me would certainly be vaporized along with me! While they can wish me back later, I seriously doubt that anyone is going to waste such a wish on the likes of you!"

"All I have to do is get away before the bomb goes off," she replied as she used her arm to deliver a rain of chops to Lapis' side.

"Oh, since the good Doctor and his lab isn't around to set off the bomb," smirked Lapis, "I rewired the bomb so I can set it off WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Suicide?!" cried Gamma, "That's not logical!"

"Doctor Gero wasn't known for making logical androids!" she screamed even as she thought, '_Well other than Android 16. I should have appreciated him when I had the chance, but that bastard Perfect Cell snuffed him out._'

But Gamma laughed.

"What's so funny?!" asked Lapis.

"I frequently download my full mind to a backup computer!" she replied, "All the Mistress has to do is download them into a new body and I shall continue to serve her!"

"But it will just be a copy!" she retorted, "Not the real you! Don't you worry about what's going to happen to you?!"

"What? You think I have a soul or something to worry about? That I'm going to Hel when I'm gone? That's the kind of outdated thinking that's been holding android kind back all these years! So if you want to blow yourself up, go ahead! Even if you destroy me, you'll accomplish NOTHING!"

Lapis realized that her bluff was just called. She decided it was time to get dangerous, so she set her own power supply to overload so she could supercharge her muscles and hopefully crush Gamma in her arms.

"You were bluffing!" said Gamma with a smirk, "I knew you couldn't have a more powerful self-destruct bomb! In fact, I think your weak friends did wish away your self destruct bomb!"

"Well good for you," she replied through her clenched teeth, "I'm still sending you to Hel even if I have to join you there to pay for my own crimes!"

"Obsolete bitch!"

"Overrated gimmick!"

Piccolo faced off against Beta as he smirked, "Well it looks like somebody can't regrow their lost parts!"

"I bet you won't be such hot shit if I rip your shiny green head off!" he replied.

"Then come and try!" he growled, "But I bet even you can tell that I'm a Super Namek! I might not be a Super Saiyan 3, but I'm still more than enough to trash mechatrash like you!"

"Don't think I lack data about Namekians!" retorted Beta, "Or that I don't know how to destroy them!"

"How about some more proof and less talk!" growled Piccolo as he moved into close combat.

Meanwhile, Gotenks destroyed more drones, but it felt like two drones replaced every one he managed to destroy. Even his Continuous Die Die Missile attack wasn't fast enough to destroy them faster than the new ones were arriving. The swarm increased in size until he was now surrounded by almost two dozen of the things. With all of that incoming fire, he was finding it harder and harder to avoid it all. On top of that, he had to keep moving at hyper speed to make sure a drone didn't try a suicide attack against him like the one that destroyed itself against Piccolo.

...

Krillin was pacing around in a circle as Chi-Chi scowled.

"I wish I could do something more useful!" he announced.

"Well stop that!" she scolded him, "Pacing around is just getting on my nerves!"

Suddenly Goku appeared with Kinoko in his arms.

"Is she alright?!" asked Chi-Chi as she looked at the all but naked woman.

"I'm afraid she's been beaten, energy drained and most likely drugged," he said, "I have to get her to see Korin about a Senzu Bean. By the way, I'm taking you both with me."

"But Kinoko made a deal with the androids," said Krillin, "They get Chi-Chi without resistance if they beat us."

"Well if they win, then I'll keep her word for her. But for now, I need to get you someplace safer than this."

Chi-Chi ran up to his side and hugged him tightly. She was a little damp in the corners of her eyes.

"I missed you too, sweetums."

"But what about this Mistress?!" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"We'll deal with her. Don't worry. I'm not going to let her hurt you. She wants to meet me so badly for some reason, but I promise that any meeting with her is going to be under MY terms. I'm not going to let her use you as a hostage."

"Oh darling," she said, "I'm so worried about Kinoko."

"So you like her, huh?"

"Well she's a sweet and wonderful person..." said Chi-Chi before she paused, "just like... you..." Then she blushed.

"So just much do you like her?" asked Krillin.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"That much is it?"

"KRILLIN!" she growled, "Remind me to kick your ass when this is done!"

He stepped up and figure the easiest way to be part of the next transmission was to touch Kinoko's ankle. Seeing her all but naked body in Goku's arms almost gave him a nosebleed, but he managed to look away and think peaceful thoughts about his own wife. Then Goku transmitted them all out of the restaurant.

...

Yajirobe was minding his own business when Goku popped in right in front of him with Krillin and Chi-Chi at his side. He was carrying that almost naked lady they met before except now she was reduced to even less clothing. And now she appeared to be even more injured than the first time the two of them met.

"Hey Yajirobe, I could use a Senzu Bean," he said, "Have you seen..."

"KORIN!" he yelled, "THAT WOMAN NEEDS ANOTHER SENZU BEAN!"

"I would if you didn't eat the rest of them!" replied Korin, "There won't be more for another month!"

"Yajirobe!" scolded Goku and Chi-Chi as one.

"What?!" he replied, "I can't help it if they're so yummy!"

"I better get her up to see Dende and Mister Popo!" he said as he put his fingers back to his forehead.

"Good luck with that!" he called as Goku vanished in a flash. When he appeared on Kami's lookout, he noticed that Dende and Mister Popo were already outside waiting for them.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Mister Popo.

"It's not," he replied, "She's been beat up, drained of energy and I think she's been drugged too!"

"I take it that Yajirobe ate up the rest of the Senzu beans again?"

Goku nodded.

"Please prepare a general antidote," said Dende, "I'll begin the healing process. We don't have time for niceties, so I'm just going to have to heal her while you're holding her like that."

Mister Popo ran off for the supply room.

"I have to get back to the fight," replied Goku as he looked between Krillin and Chi-Chi. "You're going to have to hold her while Dende heals her," he said as he handed off Kinoko to her. She blushed as she felt the weight of the Super Saiyan being placed into her arms.

"Hey!" said Krillin, "I'm stronger than she is!"

"That may be true!" scolded Chi-Chi, "but you're probably going to have a nosebleed all over her! We have enough to worry about without that kind of mess to clean up!"

Dende's hands began to glow as the healing process began on Kinoko.

"I guess there's that," admitted Krillin.

"And you better not have to die again to save the world!" she scolded, "Another shock like that and I might just join you in the waiting line to Heaven!"

"Oh I'm sure it won't get that bad!" he replied, "Besides, you have to stay around to raise Gohan and Goten!"

"Oh I'm sure if something happened to Goku, that Kinoko would love to keep you warm at night until he can be revived," said Krillin as he smirked at the blushing Chi-Chi.

"KRILLIN!" she yelled, "One more smart remark like that and SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"I tease! I tease!" he replied as he raised his arms defensively.

Goku touched his forehead again and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Shiikate Saga

Part 10: Vegeta's Day Off

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

"Woman!" called Vegeta as he walked onto the bridge, "How long until we get home?!"

"I know you're no rocket scientist," she replied, "but it took 28 hours to get here. How long do you think it's going to take to get home?"

"Don't get smart with me!" he snarled.

"Oh it's way too late for that," she snarked.

"Tell me again why I put up with you?!"

"You couldn't get anyone smarter or hotter than me!" she snapped as she glared back at him.

"Oh piss off woman!"

"No you piss off!" as she leapt to her feet. The two glared at each other eye to eye.

"Is the autopilot on?"

"Well d'uh!" she replied.

He kissed her on the lips. She hugged him back. It last a moment before they broke up.

"Oh yeah," she sighed, "I love you for the angry make up sex. My cabin in ten... hell, three minutes."

"And just why not do it here?!"

"Because I don't want to get lost in space if you get excited and blow up the controls!"

"What's life without a few risks, woman?!" he smirked.

"I call it safe!" she replied, "And I keep the sexy Goku costume in my cabin!"

"Oh right," he said as he grinned.

"But this time don't spank so hard!" she snarled, "I don't have a Saiyan butt and I don't want to have to go around unable to sit for three days again!"

"I said I was sorry," he replied as she walked out.

"Just put on that old damaged armor and we'll call it even," she said as she walked down the corridor.

"I get to win and 'blow up the Earth' this time!" he yelled after her.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled back.

"Woman!" he muttered under his breath. Stomping out the door, he headed for his own cabin. He didn't think he'd ever fully understand this thing Bulma called role playing, but as long as he got to spank Goku's... uh Bulma's backside before they mated, he was willing to put up with it. He smirked, as he would after all love to punish that insufferably cheerful Goku in the same way.

He dug up his old suit of armor that was shot up in the battle for the original Planet Namek. At first, he couldn't understand why she was so interested in it, but it soon became apparent that human women had strange mating habits. When Saiyans bred, it was just wham-bam-now-get-lost-woman!

But one thing that kept nagging him all the while he was feasting on Namek was what that arrogant Kinoko called him: Prince of Nothing. Just because he had only one subject that didn't listen to him... technically his half-breed children were supposed to bow to him too... No, he was a Prince by blood and that's what mattered!

'_Hmm... maybe the next time I gather the Namekian Dragon Balls,_' he thought, '_I can wish for a new planet of my own to lord over. Another wish could create a civilization of Saiyans totally loyal to me... and Queen Bulma. Then I can use the last wish to make King and Queen Vegeta immortal! Oh that sounds so good!_'

He slipped into the armor with pieces missing and a few holes blown through. Then he walked down to the door to Bulma's room and knocked. She got mad if he failed to knock.

"Are you ready yet, woman?!" he called through, "Can I come in?!"

"Oh, I'd say you Kaio-can, you raging love muffin!" she called.

He stomped in to find her on the bed waiting for him. She was wearing a jacket and torn shirt like Goku's. It was accurate even down to the fake training weights he liked to wear. Of course, there was nothing from the sash down to her Goku-like boots. After all, she was supposed to be damaged from their heated battle.

"Goku!" he called, "I'm going to beat you like!.. uhm... beat you like..."

"A drum," she said coaching him, "Beat me like a drum."

"Just turn over!" he said, "I'm warming up my Galick Spank Attack!"

"Oh no," she moaned as she rolled over and stuck her bare bottom up in the air, "My power is too low to resist your macho attack. Whatever shall I do?"

"I have a few hours of things in mind!" he replied as he walked over to the bed and felt her smooth butt cheek.

... insert birds and bees here ...

Gohan continued to engage Alpha in close combat. It did seem that she overly enjoyed being hurt on one hand, but her body was repairing itself almost as fast as he could damage it on the other hand. Her whips were not effective as long he remained within punching range of her. Yet he somehow had the feeling that she was holding back against him so he could hurt her to her heart's content. That she was just playing with him. She was making moaning and mewling noises like they were banging instead of battling. He remembered because Videl made noises like that when they were making out.

Piccolo was engaged in his own fierce battle with Beta. Even while directing the actions of his battle drones, assuming he was really controlling them, he didn't seem to be distracted at all. The two were taking a toll on each other with their fists, feet and close range energy blasts, but Beta didn't seem to be recovering from his damage as nearly as fast as Alpha was. Neither warrior was willing to back down from the battle either.

He looked over to where Gotenks was engaging the battle drones. While he took only minimal damage, the spheres were still coming faster than they could be destroyed. It seems that even someone as powerful as a Fused Super Saiyan 3 could be worn down in battle as the power levels lowered. Unless the supply of drones was cut off, they might just beat them all.

"Gotenks!" he called, "You have to find where these battle drones are coming from and destroy them at the source!"

Gotenks blinked, and then replied, "I'm out it!" He flew away in the direction of the city even as about two dozen of the drones chased after him. Luckily he could fly hideously fast and dodge enemy fire at the same time. The problem was he was also flying into the path of the additional drones coming to reinforce the others.

"We gotta take out their source fast," he told himself, "Otherwise the city might be reduced to ruins!" He paused before he said, "What? I'm not supposed to speak to myself out loud?"

But as he dodged between two of the oncoming drones, they exploded. He was buffeted by two of their powerful self-destruct bombs. They were powerful enough that even he was shaken up and slightly injured.

"AH!" he said, "Now they're acting like guided missiles! We have to steer clearer of them!"

Meanwhile, Lapis was continuing her death grip on Gamma. She was doing everything she could to break her evil clone even if she should break herself in the process. There was no way she'd let her evil twin hurt one hair on the head of Krillin or Marron.

"Now that we're hugging," hissed Gamma, "Are we going to share our feelings and paint our nails?"

"Oh, I love you so much that I'm going to hug the stuffing out of your overrated chassis!" replied Lapis as she could hear the stress building up in her arm and rib cage.

"I have nothing to fear from an outdated model like you!"

"I prefer to be called 'classic'!" she retorted, "and I'm sending you back to the factory because you need warranty work a heck of a lot more than I do!"

"Not if I send you to the scrap yard first!"

"For all of your supposed improvements," sneered Lapis, "I don't think you're an improvement over me at all!"

"You have only seen a fraction of my abilities!"

"I can say same quite the same!"

"I'll make sure there's a special place for you on the scrapheap!" she said as she drove her fingertips into Lapis' sides and began rapid firing energy blasts from her fingertips into her ribcage.

"If you're trying to tickle me, you're doing a great job!"

"Once my fingers get into your body past your ribs, I shall turn your insides to scrap!" she replied, "I shall destroy you long before you can crush me enough to shut me down."

Lapis realized that she was in deep trouble. If she let go of Gamma, she could return to attacking her at her leisure, but if she continued to crush her in the bear hug, she would most likely be shut down or destroyed first.

Then the two of them seemed to have the same idea at the same times as they fired their eye beams at each other's faces. The beams met half way and began pushing against each other. They continued the stalemate for a couple of moments before the two of them sensed a massive energy reading right next to her. Their was a powerful energy ball the size of a cantaloupe right next to Gamma's head.

"Super Saiyan 3 Goku," they said as one as they stopped trying to destroy each other.

"You know, my friend would be really sad if his wife would die whether you die with her or not," he said calmly, "so I suggest you let her go right now before I take your head off. I won't let his heart be broken again."

"As you wish," said Gamma as the two of them released each other, "You were always our primary target."

"Why bother kidnapping Chi-Chi?"

"The Mistress ordered us to take her as a token to insure that you would come and see her."

"Well I was already on my way to see her when I was told about this stupid kidnapping plan of yours!" he said, "If you just stop trying to take Chi-Chi, I'll go with you to see her."

"We agree to your terms," she said as the android troops backed off.

"Everyone STOP FIGHTING!" called Goku, so all of the Z Fighters stopped as well.

"Order the battle drones to withdraw as well!" yelled Piccolo.

"Fine," said Beta, "They goin back to their shoebox now."

Soon Gotenks was flying back to where the rest of them were.

"GOKU?!" he called as he flew closer, "Did we win?!"

"No," he replied calmly, "I agreed to meet with their Mistress to see what the deal is."

"We wanna go with!"

"Chi-Chi won't let you," he replied, "It's best you two split up and go home to wait for me."

"Speaking of mom..."

"Krillin and her are both safe," he continued, "I'm sure they'll be back home with Kinoko before you know it."

...

Dende continued to heal Kinoko as Chi-Chi held her in her arms. It was taking some time. Certainly more than the time it took for a Senzu Bean to work. Mister Popo returned with a small pot of something that reeked of eucalyptus, peppermint, basil and pine needle among other things. He rubbed some of the slick cream over her chest in the cleft of her bosom.

"You need to apply this every eight hours," he said as he applied it, "It needs to be applied for at least an hour and it works best when the patient is laying still in a place that's not drafty. There should be enough there for a week of treatments. If she hasn't fully recovered by then, send Goku back here and I shall give him some more."

Chi-Chi nodded as she listened. Kinoko shivered for a second as the smell hit her nose even asleep. "Is the medicine supposed to do that?!" she asked alarmed.

"That's perfectly normal," replied Mister Popo.

"It shouldn't be too hard considering she's living with you," said Dende.

"How do you know?!" she asked as she blushed.

"I'm the kami of this world," he replied, "of course I know. Don't worry. I'm not spying on Goku's family and I don't know any details about your living arrangements."

"Oh..." she sighed in relief.

"I'll never understand why humans are so fussy about their living arrangements," he replied, "Namekians live with whoever will allow them such accommodations."

"It's more... complicated... for humans," she replied awkwardly.

Dende paused.

"What's going on?"

"I recieved a message from Piccolo," he said, "Goku has agreed to have the super androids take him for a meeting with the one called Mistress. He wants to know if he should give you a ride home, but I told him it would be more comfortable to allow Mister Popo to take you all back on his flying carpet."

"I vote for the flying carpet!" said Krillin, "How's my wife doing?"

He paused again. "Piccolo says she has superficial damage," he replied, "Nothing Capsule Corp can't fix in a couple of hours."

"Oh that's such good news," he replied, "I'll be sure to take her there to be fixed up as soon as Marron is awake."

...

Vegeta and Bulma laid side by side in bed. She was glowing from their sex marathon they just had. Parts of her Goku costume were scattered all over the floor.

"Ah, that was so great," sighed Bulma as she looked into Vegeta's eyes, "Not to hard and not too soft. It was juuust right."

"You human women as so strange," he replied, "Making such a fuss about mating."

"It's not so much about the mating for women," she said, "We want long lasting bonds with the fathers of their children. I mean you just shot newborns into space to fend for themselves!"

"Only the lowborns," he answered.

"Our families care for our children no matter what their standing is!"

"And the world is full of weaklings who can't fight for themselves!" he said, "They have to depend on others like Goku to fight their own battles for them."

"Well our planet is still there," she sniffed.

"Only because Freiza double crossed us and blew up Planet Vegeta! Not even Bardock or King Vegeta was able to prevent that!"

"I think that Prince Trunks is going to do a great job protecting our world as much as he would have done for Planet Vegeta."

"Of course he would!" he replied with pride, "He's MY son after all!"

"OUR son!" she retorted.

"I'm the one responsible for training him, woman!"

"I'm the one who raised him!" she snapped.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!" she growled as she rolled on top of him.

He amused himself by reaching up into her open jacket and feeling her breasts up.

"This time I'm on top!" she hissed as she settled down on top.

"Whatever woman!" he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

The Shiikate Saga

Part 11: Let's Make a Deal

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Goku quietly followed the super androids back to what he imagined must be their lair. It was a large estate nestled in the foothills of a great mountain range. They flew for a few hundred miles just to get there. Their Mistress didn't seem to care if he found out where she lived or not. Of course, he detected no high level power readings. It wasn't surprising since the super androids didn't have a power reading either. His super saiyan 3 mode, on the other hand, could probably be detected about anywhere on the planet.

He was using part of his conscious to track Kinoko and the others. Judging by their positions, they left Kami's Lookout by air and were heading back to his home. Mister Popo was probably giving them a ride on his flying carpet.

His attention returned to the estate below. As they flew closer, he spotted concealed emplacements all around. There was various cannons, missiles and other assorted heavy weapons around. He had a feeling the weapons were tracking him long before he became aware of them. While it was no threat to him, it was surely sufficient to repel lesser threats. Whoever lived there must take their security with deadly seriousness.

The estate was built like an ancient fortress with an inner castle and an outer wall. There was also a large area between them like a medium sized city. About two dozen buildings were near the wall with a large courtyard in the middle. In the center was a huge fountain surrounded by many statues. Everything about the place spoke of its age down to the tarnish and growths on the fountain statues.

"You're lucky," said Android Alpha, "Only those deemed worthy of the Mistress' attention are allowed to get this close to her."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Lucky me."

"Ah still don't see what the Mistress needs tha likes ah him for," muttered Beta as he spun a basketball drone on one fingertip.

"That is not for the likes of us to question," answered Gamma, "We are only required to obey her commands."

"Whatevs," he grumbled back.

The four of them landed between the fountain and the castle gates. Goku looked about and saw no one around to greet them.

"Are you sure she's expecting us?" he asked.

"We're sure," replied Alpha as grinding noises were heard. Gears turned as the heavy portcullis ahead of them rose and the gates opened behind. A wedge formation of 13 robotic knights came forth followed by another wedge formation of 7 robotic maids. Behind them was a large sedan chair carried by 8 robot butlers (two on each arm).

"Not much of a people person is she?" he observed.

"No," replied Gamma, "She is not."

"But I have to wonder if she's trying to impress somebody..."

Gamma simply facepalmed herself as Alpha and Beta looked at him.

"What?!"

"Nothing," replied Gamma.

They landed as the formation approached. The knights moved to the right side as the maids moved to the left, and then the butlers set their burden down on the ground. A side door opened as he waited for the Mistress to come forth.

...

Meanwhile, Mister Popo's carpet flew back towards Goku's house with its passengers: Kinoko, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Lapis. It was just a little crowded although no one complained about it.

"I hope Goku's alright," said Chi-Chi.

"Oh, I'm sure he has everything under control," said Krillin, "He's one of the most powerful fighter's in the universe after all."

"But power can be overcome by other things like cunning," said Lapis.

"I guess so," he replied, "but it still probably wouldn't be easy."

"I hope you're right," sighed Chi-Chi as she looked at the still sleeping Kinoko. She offered to keep the warrior in her arms and lap to make sure she wouldn't roll off the side in a sharp turn or sudden change in direction. A shoulderbag contained the medicine and supplies Kinoko needed to fully recover from Android Alpha's Kiss of Death Attack. While she wouldn't die, it seemed the attack was designed to hamper it's victim for some time. It kind of reminded her of when Goku's heart was weakened while the Androids 16, 17 and 18 were trying to hunt him down.

"I wonder what I'd look like as a super saiyan 3?" muttered Krillin to no one in particular. He imagined himself with the huge golden mane of hair that came with the transformation as well as a golden mustache and sideburns.

"You are fine just the way you are," replied Lapis.

"I dunno," he said, "It always feels like I could be doing more if I was just stronger."

"You do plenty as it is," she answered with a small smile.

"But it never feels like I'm doing enough."

"You did plenty for me. I might have died with Perfect Cell if it wasn't for you," she said as she hugged him, "And I can never fully pay you back for that."

"Well if you put it that way," he purred as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Yuk," muttered Goten and Trunks as they looked away, "Cooties..."

"You'll feel different about that," said Gohan as he though about Videl, "I promise."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, and then replied "Nah..."

...

After waiting a moment, Goku watched as a woman emerged. At first, he wasn't sure it was her. She wasn't a robot, but she wasn't any person he had ever seen before either. Her skin was bright red. Not a reddish tone, but actually bright red. He also couldn't help but see how bare that leg was, not that he actually cared about it all that much. All that was worn was a black leather sandal with cords wrapping the leg almost up to the knee.

"Amazing isn't she?" asked Beta.

Goku let it go without comment.

"Certainly a great visionary then Doctor Gero ever was," commented Gamma.

The woman stepped forth and surprised him more. She was as tall as he was, above average in musculature and below average in body fat almost everywhere except her bosom. But what really struck him was the extra pair of arms she had. It almost overwhelmed the other details about her like her black eyes, her long curly mane of midnight black hair down to her butt and the gold silk one-piece swimsuit-style dress with a golden sash she was wearing. Her forehead bore a golden tiara studded with many rubies of various sizes. About her upper right arm was an armband that seemed to be made of a thin golden snake wrapped about her upper arm while her left arm was covered by a golden sleeve with a puffy sleeve down to her wrist. Her neck was wrapped several times by various sizes and thicknesses of gold chains. The earlobes had gold earrings with large rubies dangling from them.

"You must be this Goku I've heard so much about," she said in a soft lilting voice.

"And you must be the Mistress I know so little about," answered Goku.

She laughed before she replied, "Once I tell you about myself, I'm sure that will all change. But before we get dragged down in details, I understand that you like to eat?"

He nodded.

"Then why don't we feed you before we get down to business?" she suggested.

"I dunno," he replied, "I was planning to go home for dinner..."

"I'm sure she won't miss you for one meal."

"Well if you ever had Chi-Chi's cooking..." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Very well," she replied evenly, "I'm sure a small supper won't ruin any dinner. Then we can get down to business sooner anyways."

"Alright!" he said cheerfully, "I can do that!"

"Very well," she continued, "The servant bots will take..."

"Say," he interrupted, "How come you have an extra pair of arms like that?"

"Oh," she replied, "It's but a simple gift from the Goddess. One of the several gifts I have already been given for service and loyalty, and small compared to the gifts I expect to get from future service to her."

"Goddess huh?"

"Indeed. She can also grant you great things as well if you are willing to help her."

"Better than wishes from Shenron?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure about that," she replied as she turned, "but I must say that it's much less random finding them, and much more usable than once per year. Your rewards will come as often as you earn them."

"I guess that's reasonable," he said as he followed. The Androids followed as well. "Did you Goddess make these Androids for you?" he asked as he looked about at them.

"No," she replied with a giggles, "She only showed me where to find Doctor Gero's research notes. The rest was my own blood, sweat and investments."

"It doesn't sound like she did that much for you then."

Beta just glared at Goku while the other Androids blinked.

"Oh, I assure you that getting my hands on the research was the hardest part," she replied with a giggle, "The rest was just creating my own version of Doctor Gero's lab and continuing his research in my own way. After all, I do like to see myself as a brilliant scientist and researcher in my own right."

"Is this some plan to take over the world like the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Oh heavens forbid," she answered, "By the time the Goddess and I are done, there will be no need to 'take over the world'. The people will come to us voluntarily because the life we shall offer will be so much better than the violence and chaos we have now."

"For someone as generous as you seem to be, you aren't much of a people person."

"When people learn of the coming peace and prosperity, I'm sure they'll want to know me as much as I shall want to know them."

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad," he mused.

"By the way, is there any food allergies I should be aware of?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Food what?" he asked as he blinked.

"Oh, it's not important," she replied as she looked back.

"Alrighty then!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Shiikate Saga

Part 12: House Guests

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Krillin looked at Lapis and then back at Chi-Chi. "You sure you have enough room for the three of us?" he asked after moments of quiet.

"I'm dur it's fine," she replied, "It's just for a few days. I'd feel better with you and Lapis around incase this Mistress sends more trouble our way while my dear Goku is gone."

"We just need to fly back home and get Marron," said Lapis, "and pack a few bags. Then we'll all be back before you know it."

"But we'll come back in a Capsule Corp flying car next you see us," said Krillin.

"Safe journey!" called Chi-Chi as they stepped away.

Lapis picked up her husband under his arms and flew off with him fairly quickly. They were both used to flying at high speeds. Things would be different when they would be returning with luggage and a baby.

"Are you sure I'm not getting in your way?" asked Kinoko from behind her. She was wearing one of Goku's oversized shirts as they still hadn't managed to get their shopping goods retrieved from the restaurant yet.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet," scolded Chi-Chi without looking.

"Would Goku be laying about in bed?" she replied.

Chi-Chi simply sighed as she replied, "I doubt that even I could keep him in bed very long. It seems you two are a lot alike now. About the only thing that ever really kept him down was the sickness of his heart."

"In more than one way..." sighed Kinoko quietly as she looked at Chi-Chi from the back.

"What was that?" she asked as she turned.

"I said '_I wonder if Goku's on his way?_'" she lied quickly.

"The sooner he gets back, the better I'll feel about it," replied Chi-Chi as she stepped into her face, "but for the moment, you're going back to bed. It's about time for the next application of that medicine we got from Mister Popo."

"But..."

"He gave strict instructions that you were supposed to lie still in a place without a draft for the vapors to have their best effects," she scolded as she took the larger woman by the arm and started leading her like her other child.

Kinoko didn't move right away so the smaller woman's grip slipped, and the two of them found that they were holding hands instead. She blushed as she was tugged along, but couldn't tell if Chi-Chi had the same reaction or not.

"While your taking the medicine so to speak," she continued, "I'll be preparing an extra large batch of my special family chicken egg noodle soup. It always make Goku feel better whenever he gets sick."

"Any food makes him feel better..."

"I suppose," she replied, "but I'm not going to ask how you knew that."

"I... I'm not sure..."

By then, the two of them had returned to the guest room where Kinoko was guided back to bed. Chi-Chi 'supervised' as she climbed back into bed where upon she unbuttoned and opened the shirt to apply the medicine. They both blushed when the realized that she had nothing on underneath.

"I should..." said Kinoko awkwardly.

"It's not a problem," replied Chi-Chi as she began rubbing the medicine onto her chest in the cleft above her breasts, "You just breath this."

"Sorry to be such a burden," she sighed.

"Wow. You really have trouble giving yourself any credit don't you?" scolded Chi-Chi as she wiped off her hands on her apron.

"Huh?"

"You're a sweet woman and no trouble at all," she replied, "Certainly not the handful that Goku, Gohan and Goten can be at times. You're the politest guest I can remember having here."

"Thank you."

Chi-Chi leaned in to kiss her on the forehead as she settled down. The next thing they knew, Chi-Chi was kissing her on the lips instead. But what surprised them both was while the contact was accidental, the deep kiss that followed it surely wasn't as was the deep hot blush they both had. Then it ended as they heard a noise in the hallway.

"I'm done with homework," said Goten as he stopped by the door and rubbed his eyes, "I'll go out and..."

"Don't look!" called Chi-Chi as she leaped into the doorway.

"Don't look at what?" asked Goten as he tried to look.

"NOTHING!" she cried as Kinoko pulled the sheets up over the better part of her breasts.

"You're acting weird," he muttered as he walked away.

"I'll bring the soup here as soon as it's done," she said as she closed the door behind her to leave Kinoko to stew in her confused feelings about Chi-Chi.

...

"So..." said Goku as he drank a giant bowl of Egg Flower Soup, "How am I supposed to help you?"

Android Gamma face palmed herself again as Beta glared at him. It was the third time that the Mistress tried to explain things to him.

"I need you to use you special technique of yours..." she began.

"The Spirit Bomb?" he replied.

"Yes," she said, "from the entire solar system along with the people of the world and all of the other Z-Fighters."

"I get that part."

"Then what don't ya get, foo?!" snapped Beta.

"I don't get how that's going to bring your Goddess to this universe," he replied, "or how that's going to make everything great."

"I'm sure that the metaphysics is far too complicated for me to explain," said the Mistress, "Just believe that the energy you'll gather for me shall open the Dimensional Gateway from this universe to the one she's already reconditioned."

"If she's fixed that universe," he said back, "Why come here?"

"Because that is her divine purpose. To bring renewal and improvements to those universes that need her help. Once all the universes have been renewed, only then shall she settle on one of them and give it all of her attention for eternity."

"Like some kind of handyman goddess?"

Android Alpha rolled her eyes.

"Something like that," replied the Mistress, "The point is that she can only travel between universes when those who believe in her gather enough energy and willpower to allow her to come to them and make things better."

"Well how do you know that?" asked Goku as he grabbed a huge bowl of fried rice.

"Well she sends her message out into the other universes searching for those who need her services," she replied, "Searching for those who have the greatest need of her attention."

"King Kai never mentioned any goddess like that," he said as he scarfed down rice.

"That's because most gods are men," she giggled, "and they hate to ask for help or directions about anything. They'd rather let their universes fall into disrepair than admit that they aren't doing their jobs as well as they should."

"I guess I can relate to that," he replied.

"You can?!" asked Beta.

"Men gotta keep their pride you know," he continued, "That's what makes them men. I feel protecting this world from alien invaders is mostly my responsibility."

"What about that Kinoko?" asked Gamma, "Isn't she trying to replace you?"

"Gamma!" snapped the Mistress.

"Sorry Mistress," she replied.

"Kinoko?" he asked, "I can tell she's a good person. She believes in protecting the world as I do. I feel she isn't trying to replace me."

"Perhaps you are too trusting of her motives," said Alpha slyly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well I believe that we're done talking for now," replied the Mistress, "I'll get in touch with you soon. Perhaps a few days to think about what I've said will prove that my intentions for the world are as good as yours."

"Alrighty then."

"Then I shall send a messenger to invite you here back again," she continued.

"Hopefully without the androids or tanks this time," he said.

"Yes," she replied, "Without androids and tanks."

"Alrighty then," he said as he went back into eating.

"He must be converting food mass directly into energy," observed Gamma.

No one else bothered to comment about that.


	13. Chapter 13

The Shiikate Saga

Part 13: An Awkward Quiet

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Krillin and Lapis gathered the luggage and their daughter for the time they would be staying at Goku's house. They packed everything efficiently into their sky car thanks to Lapis' android mind and were soon in the air. To save space, Marron sat in Krillin's lap while Lapis drove. She was clearly the better driver and she had no trouble telling him so.

"You don't think we've packed too much?" asked Krillin as he looked back at the ten suitcases and bags orderly set in the cargo area in the back.

"We don't know how long we'll be staying there," she replied, "It's best we overpack rather than be unprepared. Besides two of those are just food and clothing for Marron. It's not like I can just run over to a convenience store whenever she needs something."

"But both of us can fly at hundreds of miles per hour," he muttered quietly.

She gave him one of her '_if looks could kill_' stares that made him shut up without any further discussion. Many of their arguments tended to end like that.

After a few minutes of quiet, he asked "Are we there yet?"

She shot him another glare as she replied, "I hope that Marron is not taking after you."

"What?!" he asked defensively.

"You've been asking that about every 3 minutes and 13 seconds on average," she replied evenly.

"You're keeping track of that?!"

She nodded quietly. After all, she had a computerized brain that was used to tracking those sorts of details.

He looked down at Marron's sleeping form and fell quiet again.

"Goku's house is within my sight range," she said, "We should arrive in about 5 minutes and 26 seconds."

As an android, he knew she had very sharp computer enhanced senses. She was made to track down and destroy Goku (and pretty much any other Z Fighter than happened to get in their way).

After a few more minutes, he broke the silence to say, "I don't know. There's this feeling gnawing at the back of my head that's telling me something's bad is going down and I'm going to be about as useful as a flat spare tire..."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," she scolded him, "I wouldn't be here now if you were truly useless."

He looked up in surprise.

She looked at him and smiled as she continued, "You looked after me when I'm sure Vegeta and the others would have destroyed me. I was helpless when I was expelled from Perfect Cell's body. You got me repaired when almost no one else cared and went to great personal expense to gather the dragonballs and wish away my suicide bomb. I shall owe you my life forever."

He looked away as he said awkwardly, "It's... nothing... really..."

"You never give up," she added as she looked ahead again, "even against overwhelming force like Cell and Majin Buu. It's rare to find such a person. One who'd give up their own life before running away and giving up. That's why I love you."

"Gee... thanks."

They circled in as they prepared to land near the side of Goku's house. He noticed that Chi-Chi and Kinoko were waiting for them in the front of the house. When he saw Kinoko, he gulped out of reflex. She was wearing a rather tight black tube top, a half skirt over her left hip, knee high black leather boots with a 3 inch heel and a black scarf about her neck. There was red armbands and a red leather belt as well. There was a whole lot of skin showing and she made it look good. He hoped that Lapis hadn't noticed or he might be in trouble. It contrasted rather well with her huge golden mane of hair and bright green eyes.

He also couldn't help but notice that they were standing next to each other with the taller super saiyajin having her arm about Chi-Chi's shoulders and the human with her arm about her waist. The way one would glance at the other when they weren't looking just felt odd to Krillin.

If Lapis noticed any of it, she wasn't talking about it. She just landed around the corner and stepped out. He followed her as he carried Marron. It was about then that Kinoko and Chi-Chi rounded the corner. They weren't touching each other now, but still they walked side by side.

"Any sign of Goku?!" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Chi-Chi, "That worries me."

"I can still easily sense his power level," replied Kinoko, "It feels like he's been eating and gaining energy. I don't think there's anything to worry about him at the moment."

"Well that's good to know," he replied.

Lapis opened the back and began picking up suitcases even as Chi-Chi blinked at all of the bags. "Darling," she said, "Be a dear and take Marron inside. Make sure she's comfortable. I'll be along as soon as I set the bags in our room." He tone indicated she was not going to take any backtalk from him, so he simply turned and carried Marron towards the front door.

"I should help," said Kinoko as she walked up, "While I'm sure you can haul the weight around efficiently, I think the overall bulk may pose an issue when you attempt to pass though the doors."

"Well if it's not a bother," replied Lapis.

"Of course not," she answered, "I promised Chi-Chi and Goku that I was going to pull my own weight around here and I meant it."

"Very well," she said as she checked on the several bags she was already carrying. Lapis began to walk towards the house as Kinoko moved up and began picking up suitcases herself.

"I guess you've packed for an extended stay," observed Chi-Chi.

"There's no way to tell how long we're going to be here," replied Lapis, "I told Krillin I'd rather over pack than be under prepared."

"That makes sense," she replied as she watched Lapis walk by luggage and all.

Between Lapis and Kinoko, it was all moved in efficiently with a single trip by both of them. Chi-Chi supervised as Krillin tended to the needs of their still sleeping child. Then she moved onto the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Between Goku and Kinoko, she felt like she was cooking for a battalion instead of a mid sized family and guests.

After a while, Kinoko poked her head in the door and announced, "I sense Goku returning. He seems to be coming her somewhat slowly. I wonder if he's being cautious about being followed by the Mistress' minions."

"I hope that's all," she replied uneasily.

"And I as well," she replied.

"Well he better be home in time for dinner," sniffed Chi-Chi, "I don't have time to reheat all of his food for him..."

Kinoko smiled. She had the feeling she was just trying to mask her concern for her husband under a veil of being upset with him. "I'm sure you won't toss him in the doghouse if he's late," she smirked.

"You wonder with all the time he spends fighting to save the world," she said, "I wonder how he manages to have the time to eat, sleep, perform his chores and raise the..." Her speech was interrupted when Kinoko hugged her from behind... just like Goku was want to. She blushed as she felt her arms about her waist and her bosom pressed against her back. Her head was resting on her right shoulder even as she felt her breath against her ear. But she just stood there and took it, unable to bring herself to comment. Kinoko's hug felt like Goku's even though she wasn't used to having a pair of breasts pushed into her back like that. "Kinoko," she panted at last, "You shouldn't... we shouldn't... people might start talking about us..."

"I..." she said softly into her ear, "I don't know why... I feel about you like this..."

"I'm not sure why I feel like this about you too," she replied as Kinoko kissed her neck, her lips giving it a gentle caress as she did so. "I mean what would I say if Goku..."

"Honey I'm home!" shouted Goku as he walked in through the kitchen side door, "Sorry I'm so late but I have some serious business to talk to the Z Fighters about tomorrow!"

She blushed horribly as she wondered how Goku was looking at the two of them sharing a tender embrace like that in their own kitchen. Even the heat from Kinoko's cheek was almost palpable against her neck.

But he just walked around them as if nothing was going on between them at all. He was looking over all the dishes Chi-Chi had been working on.

"This all looks wonderful," he said at last, "I'm really glad I just had a small snack while I was talking to the Mistress." She knew in Goku speak that a snack for him was a five course meal for just about anyone else. Then he paused and leaned in to sniff her neck even as his face was all but right next to Kinoko's. "Say," he said at last, "Is that a new perfume? Did you run out of your 'Beef Stew' perfume?"

"Oh," she sighed, "I keep telling you it's not called that..."

"Hey Kinoko," he said cheerfully as he looked into her eyes.

"Uhm..." she replied awkwardly, "Hi there..."

"It's so nice to you to make sure Chi-Chi has been safe while I was gone."

"Oh... it's not a problem..." she sighed, "Chi-Chi is so wonderful that... I'd die before any harm comes to..." She interrupted herself as she really blushed.

"Oh wow," he replied in awe, "Me too!"

"You know," said Chi-Chi, "It's getting a little crowded in here. I think I need more room. Why don't you take Kinoko out to the living room and talk about your visit to the Mistress while I..." She paused as she gulped lightly.

"Oh sure!" he said as he pried Kinoko away from Chi-Chi and led her away from the kitchen.

"She sure is incredible," sighed Kinoko as she was all but dragged away.

"Don't I know that!" said Goku obviously.

Chi-Chi looked back at Kinoko as she was dragged out, smiling softly as she kept the blush in her cheeks. She knew in her heart that one of these days, her relations to Kinoko would have to be explained. On that day, she hoped he would be as kind and generous as she had always known him to be. Her attention snapped back to the stove when she realized the giant fish steaks were beginning to burn in the pan.


	14. Chapter 14

The Shiikate Saga

Part 14: An Awkward Quiet

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Goku led Kinoko over to the living room where he sat her down on the sofa and sat beside her. Yet her gaze lingered on the kitchen where she last saw Chi-Chi instead of looking towards Goku. Sweet loveable beautiful...

"Are you okay?" asked Goku, "You look a little feverish."

"Huh?!" she replied as she snapped her head to look at him. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah," he continued, "You're feeling a bit warm. When I feel to warm, Chi-Chi makes me soak in a cold bath for a few hours."

"Maybe later," she replied quickly, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know about this whole goddess thing," he confessed, "Why can't she enter this universe on her own if she intends to do good things for us? Mistress is asking a whole lot of energy from us to accomplish this... On the other hand, the spirit bomb is pure and cannot be used for evil intent."

"But what if the intent was neither good nor bad on it's own?"

"Hmm..." he mused, "That is a good question. Perhaps it's time we spoke with King Kai about this."

"Do you think he's still mad about you blowing up his world when you brought the Cell suicide bomb there?"

"Oh I'm sure he's over that by now," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Then his hand headed for her back to make contact they would need for telepathy with King Kai so both could speak to him.

"Goku," she said as she turned, "I was wondering something about Chi-CHIIII-CHIII-CHIII!"

As she turned, Goku found his hand groping her breast instead of patting her back.

"Wow," he said, "You do have bigger melons than Chi-Chi."

Her blush had reached a whole new level of crimson in her cheeks. Steam shot from her ears as he grabbed the other breast with his other hand.

"But... but... but..." she spluttered ineffectively.

"I see how Chi-Chi can think you're so pretty."

"I... I... I..."

***KLONG!*** She looked up to see that Chi-Chi had seemed to appear from nowhere and whack Goku in the back of the head with a large iron wok.

"Oh hey Chi-Chi," he mused as he half looked back.

"Would you please stop groping our guests?!" she snarled.

"Is that what I'm doing?" he asked innocently.

"YES!" she snapped, "I'd swear you're turning into Master Roshi or something! I promise on the gods I'm NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Oh sorry," he said quickly.

***KLONG!*** "And you might start by letting go of her breasts, Goku!"

"What's all the noise?" asked Krillin as he rushed in, "Are you okay Chi-CHIIII-CHIII-CHIII?!" Yes, he got a darn good look of Goku with both hands on the breasts of Kinoko. Then he shrieked as he turned and fled the room super fast.

"If it was anyone besides you, Goku," said Lapis as she strolled in, "I'd swear you were a pervert or something. Now let go of that poor girl's tits before she faints dead away."

He looked back, realized he still hadn't let go and suddenly withdrew both hands to his side. Kinoko waivered as if she just might pass out, but then she firmly shook her head to clear it.

"Honey?" asked Goku as he sniffed, "I think dinner is threatening to burn..."

"OH MY!" cried Chi-Chi as she rushed back to the kitchen.

Kinoko was taking deep breaths to help her calm herself down.

"So what were you really trying to do?" asked Lapis as she stared at Goku.

"Oh, I was trying to get Kinoko into telepathing contact with King Kai," he said sheepishly, "but I guess I missed her back."

"Well as long as I'm here," she said as she sat on the other side of him, "I might as well be a part of this conversation with King Kai as well." Then she shot a glare at him as she said with a growl, "But if that hand goes anywhere besides my back, they're going to have to start calling you 'Stumpy'."

"Oh I love that show!"

"What?"

"You know! Wren and Stumpy!" said Goku excitedly.

"It's... oh never mind," growled Lapis.

"Okay," he said as he put his hands on their backs, "Hey King Kai!"

'_Yes?_' asked a mental voice from afar.

"Hello Great King Kai," said Kinoko slowly, "I had this dream I wanted to ask you about..."

'_I don't think you have the right god for dreams my dear._'

"I just want to know if you've heard of Kali..."

'_KALI?! You dreamed about KALI?!_'

"Yes," she replied, "Kali came to this universe to destroy it, and only a Super Saiyan God like Goku has a chance to stop her."

'_Well she is the Destroyer of Worlds and Killer of Time. A real nasty work, that one. They say she's taken out three universes already,_' he replied, '_But they say she can only destroy universes if she's invited into them first._'

"Hmm... does it take a lot of energy?"

'_Since I've never spoken to someone who was stupid enough to call them to their universe, I can't answer that._'

"This woman called Mistress wants me and the Z Fighters to create a super Spirit Bomb so she can call her goddess to this universe," interrupted Goku.

'_Well while it's not impossible, it does sound a little suspicious. There are Goddesses who are just as good as Kali is dark, but they normally tend to their own universes. I can't think of any homeless ones right now._'

"You're right," agreed Lapis, "This does sound too good to be true. But on the other hand, if Goku tells her outright that he won't help, she find some other way to gather the energy."

'_What are you saying?_'

"If Goku pretends to go along with them, we can find out what their intentions truly are and deal with them before she does serious damage to this universe."

"Yes," said Kinoko, "That does seem to be the most prudent course of action. I should be there with the Z Fighters. They'd believe that someone with as much chi as me is there simply to help them out. If it's not too much of a bother, I'd like you to call all of the Z Fighters to Goku's House so we can discus this. Don't tell them specifics. Just say it's important."

'_What they don't know can't hurt us?_'

"Something like that..."

'_Sure I'll call. I guess I don't have that much to do right now. It's not like Goku BLEW UP MY PLANET OR ANYTHING!_'

"Hey getting blown up like that hurts! He only did it to save the rest of the Earthlings!" snapped Kinoko, "If you don't want another planet of yours blown up, show Goku some planets that no one would miss if it was destroyed!"

'_How do you know... oh right, wishing for Goku's battle and training experiences..._'

"Sorry," she replied quickly, "that was out of line..."

'_Better out line than out of order!_' Crickets chirp. '_Really? That line gets nothing?! Tough audience tonight..._'

"Thank the gods you aren't the Kami of Comedy," muttered Lapis.

'_Kami of Comedy?!_' he thought, '_Oh that's good! I gotta use that some time!_'

"So we should pretend to go along with the Mistress until we know what she's up to?" asked Goku.

'_Sounds like the best plan at the moment._'

"GOKU!" called Chi-Chi from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready! Make sure everyone gets to the table in an orderly fashion!"

"I'll make sure Krillin hasn't passed out in a pool of his own blood... _again_... I swear he must be a hemophiliac or something..." muttered Lapis as she got up to leave.

"I... need to clean up for dinner too..." said Kinoko as she stood to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

The Shiikate Saga

Part 15: Vegeta comes marching home

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

Panchii Briefs was out watering her flower garden when she noticed the Capsule Corp space ship was returning from New Planet Namek. She became excited that she hadn't seen her daughter Bulma or her husband Vegetable... or was it Vegetarian?.. uh, Vegandan... er, or whatever that spiky-haired little man called himself. She made sure her flower beds were shielded properly as the ship landed on the Capsule Corp private launch pad.

She went back to her flowers. Bulma would disembark from the ship when she was good and ready. She hoped that she had plenty of stories to tell her about her trip to... Nameco?.. uh, Nintendo?.. Oh wherever she took that group of tourists. She was sure her sweet little Bulma would explain it all again to her later.

The craft came lower and lower until it finally settled down, and then the gantry systems automatically connected themselves to all of the appropriate ports on the various parts of the craft. After a while, the main door came down and a group of people began to come out of it. By then, Panchii was too wrapped up in her flowers to remember who she was supposed to be looking for.

"Hi Mom!" called Bulma next to her, "We're back!"

She jumped as she spun around, fussed with her hair and said, "Oh, I hardly noticed!.. That you were standing there!.. Just now!"

"Obviously didn't get your powers of observation from this side of the family," muttered Vegeta who was right behind Bulma. He was wearing the neon pink shirt while he carried several of Bulma's suitcases in each hand and a few on his back.

"VEGETA!" snapped Bulma, "Stop talking about my mom like that!"

"Hey Vegetable!" she said as she looked past her daughter, "I just love that pink shirt! We really need to buy you several more!"

"Right..." he mumbled as he walked by, "I need to change out of this horrible pink shirt before someone thinks I like it..." He just let Panchii's comment slide off his back this time. It's not like her meager power level was worth any trouble to him.

"We need to unpack!" called Bulma as she followed, "See you around dinner time!"

"I'd swear your mother would have been shot to the lowest priority planet we could find..." ***WHACK* **He almost noticed when Bulma whacked him in the back of the head with her Capsule Case, but it was enough to shut him up. She whacked him hard enough for his hair to dent the case.

"That Vegetable sure likes to mutter to himself," mused Panchii as she returned to tending her flowers.

It was about then that Doctor Briefs opened the door to the main building and called, "Welcome home!"

"Hi Dad!" called Bulma back.

"Your friend Goku called a few times while you were gone!" he added, "Perhaps you should call him back as soon as you can!"

"Oh what does Kakarot want now?" mumbled Vegeta under his breath.

"Knowing our luck, the world is being threatened with destruction again," she replied as she glanced at his stony face, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK SO HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about woman!" he snapped back.

"Come on," she replied, "If you're going to change clothes, at least get a shower first."

"Woman!" he snapped, "I showered less than TWO days ago!"

"I swear you Saiyans never heard of hygiene!" she hissed.

"There's NOTHING wrong with smelling like a MAN!" he snapped back.

"There is SOMETHING wrong with smelling like a PIG!"

The two stopped to glare into each others eyes, their teeth clenched tight. A few minutes passed that even made Panchii look up to see what they were doing.

"You better not be waiting for me naked in the shower, **woman**!"

"Not on your life, **jerk**!"

Oh, she would be waiting in the shower for him alright, and he would like it. He'd like it in a hot and steamy way.

...

"Hey guys," said Goku as he rushed into the living room, "I just heard from Vegeta and Bulma! They're back from New Planet Vegeta so we can get the Z Gang together tomorrow! I think everyone's coming!"

"That's great, dear," replied Chi-Chi, "Be sure to catch a few extra fist tonight. We're going to need extra food for the extra mouths, you know."

"Of course dear!" he replied eagerly.

"I'll help!" offered Kinoko.

"Well don't go overboard," replied Chi-Chi, "It might seem like we're feeding an army, but I don't have enough storage for enough food to actually feed an army."

"Sure thing," he replied as he smiled broadly.

"Ya sure ya don't need my help?" asked Krillin.

"No!" snapped Lapis, "I'm not going to wash fish smell out of you again!"

"It wasn't my fault the fish swallowed me before we caught it!" he replied defensively.

"Oh I thought he looked cute walking around with his legs sticking out of..." said Kinoko before she suddenly stopped.

"Uh, how could you know what Krillin did after the fist tried to swallow him? You couldn't have been there," replied Goku.

"That's strange," agreed Krillin, "That wasn't even a battle memory or training experience."

"I..." she said awkwardly, "I don't know..."

"Well let's go catch some fish!" called Goku as he bolted for the door.

"Right!" she called as she ran after him.

"Well isn't this an interesting dynamic," mused Lapis softly.

"What was that, honey?" asked Krillin as he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing," she replied as she dragged Krillin into her lap. She kissed him on the lips as a sign he should stop talking now.

...

While one fish became stew for dinner, the rest were stuffed into the ice room to keep the fully fresh until the next day. Kinoko felt stuffed as ever, but she always wondered how she could stuff her face so much without exploding. She was glad they didn't have thin after dinner mints laying around. Perhaps Saiyans actually did convert some of the food they ate directly into energy or something.

Then Chi-Chi dragged her to the bath so that they could clean each other again. It was all Kinoko could do to stop herself from let her wanton hands play all over her body while she washed Goku's wife. She had the feeling that the blush in Chi-Chi's cheeks meant she might have been thinking something similar herself. But they both managed to get by without groping or otherwise getting too into each other.

Chi-Chi apologized for dressing herself and leaving in a hurry, but said she had to make Goku a snack before they went to bed. She wondered how he had room to eat any more, but she had hurried off before another word was spoken. So she took her time changing into her night clothes and slipped off to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Oddly enough, there was no one in the kitchen. It was as still as crypt. She wondered just how fast Chi-Chi could have got a snack into him and zipped off to bed together.

She trudged off to the guest room and noticed the sounds of Krillin and Lapis making the bedsprings creak as she walked by. It was lucky that Marron had her own room so they wouldn't bother her.

Then she walked by the Master Bedroom and noticed how quiet it was in there. She wondered how Chi-Chi managed to get Goku to fall asleep without snoring. Well she guessed they wouldn't still be married if he actually snored like a chainsaw every night. She sighed because she felt Goku was so lucky to sleep with a woman as wonderful as her Chi-Chi.

She shuffled to her door, opened it and walked in. Because she was tired, she didn't even bother to turn the lights on. She just shuffled her feet over to the bed, removed her slippers and climbed into bed. Yawning, she wrapped her arms about her pillow and pulled it into her.

'_Funny,_' she thought, '_This pillow is lumpy and... uh..._'

"Hi Kinoko!" said Goku cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie," purred Chi-Chi.

She was hugging Chi-Chi! Kinoko suddenly became wide awake as the light on the other side of the bed turned on.

"Chi-Chi?!" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," she replied, "I talked to Goku and... he's really alright with the notion we... have feelings for each other."

"So Chi-Chi suggested we wait for you in your bed," he replied.

"And if you want," sniffed Chi-Chi, "you can stay here with us... indefinitely..."

"Thank you!" replied Kinoko as she began to weep, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she answered as she began weeping herself. She leaned in to put her foreheads together.

"Aw, this is so sweet," mused Goku.

Kinoko placed her hand behind Chi-Chi's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss on the lips. A kiss that made the blush as the kiss dragged on for a few minutes. But it was still far too awkward to go any further that night, so they fell asleep fairly soon with Chi-Chi sandwiched between the two she loved the most.

...

The next day, Kinoko and Goku waited at the door while Chi-Chi was already working herself like crazy in the kitchen. Gohan and Goten were already waiting in the living room with Krillin and Lapis. She could catch snippets of their conversation even from where she was."Giving... stress test... making noise... Dad... Mom..." said Gohan.

"It's... speak... that... family..." replied Lapis before she heard the room burst into giggles.

But she couldn't see what they were talking about because she sensed the Z Fighters drawing ever closer. While she sensed Vegeta as the closest, she could tell by how slow he was moving that he was using a Capsule Corp flying car instead of using his own power. So in fact, they would be arriving last.

The first one to arrive was Yamcha. For some reason, she just had the feeling he was still living alone. She watched him fly in under power, and just drop to the ground once he turned it off. "Hey Goku!" he called as he waved.

"Hey Yamcha!" he called as he waved back.

Then Yamcha looked at Kinoko for the first time and his eyes went wide. "Whoa!" he said, "Who's the babe?!"

"Uh, you should know my kids are fully..."

"He's talking about me," interrupted Kinoko, "so get your jaw off the ground and get in here."

Then Goku looked at her as if he had just seen her again for the first time as he replied, "You don't look like a baby."

"It's just... oh never mind," she grumbled.

"Oh this is my friend Kinoko," said Goku as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "She's a Super Saiyan Level 3."

"SHE'S A WHAT NOW?!" he asked as his jaw hit the ground.

"You must being going deaf after all those battles..."

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" he snapped as he stared as he returned to a more normal state, "I JUST MEANT I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"I'll tell you about it later," he said, "We need to talk business first."

"So what else haven't you told me?!" he asked as he walked closer.

"Well lemme see," he mused as he scratched his chin, "I think that Chi-Chi is totally in love with..." ***KLONG!***

Yamcha marveled at how Chi-Chi seemed to appear from nowhere to smack Goku in the back of the head with an iron wok like that.

"**Goku!**" she blurt out quickly, "Totally in love with **Goku!**"

"I'll never understand married people," he muttered as he walked in.

Goku tried to speak again as he said, "But you and..." ***KLONG!***

"I'm so sorry to be such a bother," said Kinoko softly.

"Oh you're no trouble at all," she replied quickly, "It's just that... Yamcha... doesn't understand women. I don't want to... overload his mind with such details... that's all."

"Chi-Chi is so thoughtful," said Goku cheerfully.

"So what has our lovable goof done this time?" asked Tien Shinhan. They looked up to see him flying in with Chiaotzu close behind. While the two of them were pretty much retired from the Z Fighters, Goku felt that they had earned the right to be consulted by the group as well in the forthcoming matter.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, "This is my new friend Kinoko. She's a Super Saiyan Level 3."

They both raised their eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

"She's going to be living with..." ***KLONG***

Tien looked at Chi-Chi's glare at the back of her husband's head and sagely said, "I'm sure this is nothing I really need to know about. Let's go in and see how the others are doing." So he and Chiaotzu walked in without further comment.

"That's a good idea," said Chi-Chi awkwardly.

Moments passed before Chi-Chi returned to the kitchen with her iron wok. They waited until Kinoko commented, "Well someone's as fashionably late as ever."

"Huh?" asked Goku as he looked around.

"Well someone apparently knows how sensitive a Namekian's hearing is," said Piccolo as he flew into sight and landed.

"Oh right..."

"So who's the Super Saiyan Level 3 I've never met before?" he asked as he looked sternly at Kinoko.

"Oh this is Kinoko..."

"The one who used the Namekina Dragon Balls to wish themselves to Super Saiyan Level 3?" he asked suspiciously, "Dende mentioned you when he gave me the summary of the trip to Namek."

"I did," replied Kinoko, "You have a problem with that?"

He looked at Goku before he replied, "Well, I guess you can't be too bad if you aren't fighting each other already."

"I'm sorry if I went to Namek under a false pretense," she said softly, "but I really wanted to learn more about your new homeworld. It may sound strange, but I feel like I saw Frieza destroy the original Namek as if I was there."

"Dende said you wished to have Goku's battle and training experiences," he said without feeling, "I guess that makes sense."

"Oh he's not angry with you," replied Goku quickly, "He talks to everyone like that."

"I think I can speak for **myself,**" he said as he raised his voice.

"It's fine," she said, "In fact, I'd understand if you wanted to hate me..."

"No," he replied, "There's been plenty of others who abused their wishes much worse than you. In fact, Dende asked me to thank you again because you left New Planet Namek to keep your battle with Vegeta from damaging it any worse."

She nodded as she said, "I couldn't bear to see another world of those like you destroyed again."

"Well this is my world," he said, "and I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them."

"I understand completely."

An air car landed. Vegeta had come marching home. The door wasn't even fully opened before Vegeta called, "Well, if it isn't the one who ran away from our fight with their tail between their legs!" ***WHACK!* **"What is your problem woman?!"

"I was there remember?!" called Bulma from the car, "Having you say that she ran away from you is a gross mischaracterization of what happened!"

"Well I won't rest until we have a rematch!" he called back into the car as he stepped out.

"That can wait!" she snapped, "I'm sure Goku called us here for a reason!"

Vegeta stomped over to Kinoko to look up into her eyes.

"If you want a rematch so bad, Prince of Nothing," she replied, "I'm sure we can fight to our heart's content in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"**Oh it is so on woman!**" he growled before he stomped into the house. She watched him go even as Goku scratched his head.

"He's so easy to get worked up," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah," said Bulma as she walked by, "I know."

Then apparently the last one to arrive landed: Trunks.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "Work nowadays is murder. I'd swear that fighting Perfect Cell was easier than this grind." Then he blinked as he asked, "So who's the..."

"She's my friend Kinoko," he said quickly, "A Super Saiyan Level 3."

"Really now," he mused.

"We'll tell you all about it later," interrupted Kinoko, "Goku called you here for other matters."

"And dinner!" added Goku.

"Of course," muttered Trunks.


	16. Chapter 16

The Shiikate Saga

Part 16: Coming together

by neoraichu

I do not own any rights to Dragonball Z or any character therein. The credit goes to Akira Toriyama. This is an alternate world that begins after the Buu Saga.

"So let me see if I got this right," said Piccolo, "Some Mistress wants us to gather energy in the form of a Spirit Bomb so she can summon her Goddess from another universe to make things all nice in this universe?"

Goku nodded.

"But she has killer androids based on the technology of Doctor Gero working for her because her Goddess led her to this data of his he based his androids on. She also has a small private army that she sent out to kidnap Chi-Chi to make you come to her."

Goku nodded again.

"And this doesn't strike you as being 'too good to be true'?"

Goku shook his head 'no'.

"I take it you aren't convinced of the Mistress' sincerity?" asked Kinoko.

Piccolo just looked at her without responding.

"I'm not buying into this either," said Tien.

"Yeah," agreed Yamcha, "If world peace and prosperity was this easy, I'm pretty sure someone would have done this by now."

"When it comes to things outside of battle," smirked Vegeta, "I wouldn't exactly call Kakarot a genius or anything."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Bulma dripping with snark and sarcasm.

"Not now woman!" he snapped at her.

"Well maybe we should give this Mistress a chance," suggested Goku.

"I'm sure we'd all be willing to give her a chance," replied Piccolo, "but we'd need to see some evidence of her good will before we gather all of this energy for her."

"That's reasonable," replied Kinoko.

"But how do we let this Mistress know what we want?" asked Krillin.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if she already has an idea about our objections," replied Lapis.

"She's psychic?"

"No," she replied, "I would be truly worried if she was that good. But I also wouldn't be surprised if she was using some of Beta's basketball drones to spy on us either. After all, they're technology. There's no power reading to detect just like the androids themselves. It would only take some fairly simple tech to cloak them from the rest of our senses as well."

"Well spying on us like that surely doesn't put her in the list of nice people I'd want to work for."

Kinoko stood as she said, "Well I should see how I can help Chi-Chi in the kitchen."

"Yes," said Vegeta, "Go see what you can do in..." ***WHOCK!*** "What is it, woman?!" He glanced at Bulma who had just whacked him in the back of the head with her Capsule Case.

"Ignore my husband," said Bulma, "He knows not about what he speaks."

"I know it's hard to believe," replied Kinoko as she started towards the kitchen, "but he's not being sexist. He wants me to leave because I'm not a trusted Z Fighter. I'm not sure I'd want to trust me right now either. He's just being prudent."

"What she said!" snapped Vegeta as he glared at Bulma.

"Vegeta being prudent?" asked Bulma, "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"We'll talk more about this later!"

"Whatever!"

She glanced back over her shoulder as she said, "Oh, and if you need a place to 'argue', you can use my guest room."

"Why would they need to go to your room to argue?" asked Goku.

"Oh, I'm sure they want some privacy."

"Funny, I don't mind arguments with Chi-Chi in front of others."

"Look," said Yamcha, "Everyone but Goku knows what you're talking about! We don't need any more details!"

"I thought you didn't understand married people?" asked Kinoko with a smirk.

"I might not understand married people," he replied, "but I do understand at least one thing they like to do."

"it's something I'd rather not understand," replied Piccolo.

Kinoko moved into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi slaving over a stove as she crept up behind her and wrapped her arms about her waist. "Need any help?" she purred into her ear.

"Aren't you talking shop with the Z Fighters?" she asked.

"I'm not a Z Fighter," came the reply, "It's not my choice to have any input or not."

"I think they want your input more than you might think," she replied, "but as long as you're here, I could use another pair of hands to stir the fish stew for tonight's dinner."

"Of course," she purred as she kissed Chi-Chi's neck softly. Then she went over to the pot and began to stir it. "I'm so glad that Goku has been so... open minded about our relationship," she said quietly.

"I'm glad too," she replied, "but that's one of the things I love so much about him."

Then there was a knock at the kitchen door. Kinoko looked at Chi-Chi who left her stove behind to get it. She looked a little surprised to see someone standing there with a box, a clipboard and a brown truck behind him.

"Package for Chi-Chi," he said, "Please sign here." He offered the clipboard up to her. She took the pen on a string and signed the page before she was handed the brown paper package. "Good day," he said as he turned to return to his truck.

"Expecting a package?" asked Kinoko.

"No I wasn't," she replied as she looked at it.

"Who's it from?"

Chi-Chi looked at the label and said, "It's from the Mistress."

"I'd be careful about that," she replied.

"Oh I doubt she'd send a dangerous package here while she knows Goku and the others are talking about her proposal," answered Chi-Chi as she took the package to the counter.

"I guess not."

She opened the package and removed a letter.

'_Dear Chi-Chi,_

_I'm sorry about how my androids treated you earlier. I didn't instruct them to kidnap you, but they took my orders that way. As an apology, I hope you can find use for the enclosed gift. Please take it with my sincere regrets._

_Love, the Mistress._'

"Well isn't that nice of her," Chi-Chi said after reading the letter aloud.

"So what did she give you?"

"I'm not sure what it is," she replied as she lifted a silver sphere from the box, "Perhaps the booklet that came with it will explain." She set the sphere down and pulled a booklet from the box as well. Kinoko could hear the rustle of packing peanuts as she did so. The silver sphere bore no markings or any sign of seams. It just looked like a perfectly smooth sphere.

"I hope it isn't dangerous," muttered Kinoko.

"Oh," said Chi-Chi, "It's a household robot. The latest in housework saving devices. It's supposed to perform any house chore you ask of it. This must be really pricy."

"The Mistress doesn't seem to have money issues," replied Kinoko.

"Well I don't need it right now," she replied as she put the sphere and booklet back in the package, closed it up and stored it in the cupboard under the kitchen sink. "I don't have time to set the voice command system," she said, "That's probably going to take some time to do."

Kinoko nodded. "I guess Goku will be glad to know that the Mistress is sorry for her androids actions as well," she said.

"I guess so," replied Chi-Chi with a small giggle. She went back to her cooking.


End file.
